A Strange Love Connection
by tater06
Summary: Numbuh Three has been shot by a love arrow. Only guess who she falls in love with? The Toiletnator! Numbuh 4 is not only disgusted, but he's jealous to the bone! Definite 3x4. Rated K plus just in case. Complete! There's also a little 2x5 & 1362.
1. At the Convention

This fic's gonna be weird…..heh heh……………..

A Weird Love Connection

The convention center was once again full of super villains. Usually, they were there to figure out a plan on how to destroy the Kids Next

Door, but this time they were trying to come up with a plan on how to get rid of a **real** problem. Mr. Boss was on the stage standing on

the podium. Father wasn't there; he was on vacation. And when Father isn't there, Mr. Boss was in charge. At the moment, all the

villains were talking loudly. "Okay, everybody, I know it's been a while since we've been here since we've all been shaken up since

the….citizombie problem…..but you all need to get quiet….." The villains continued to chat. Mr. Boss tried again. "Okay, everybody, I

know it's exciting, but please……be quiet…" They still weren't listening. Mr. Boss soon lost his patience.

"I SAID BE **QUIET**!" he shouted with all his strength. You could even hear his echo. That shut them all up. Mr. Boss took a deep

breath. "Ah, thank you. Now, you all know why you're hear, right?"

"To figure out how to get rid of dogs?" asked The Cat Lady, raising her hand…..paw…..thing.

"To come up with a new vay to spank naughty childrens?" asked Count Spankulot.

"A way to steal Numbuh Five's secret stash of candy?" asked Captain Stickybeard. Mr. Boss slapped his forehead in frustration. "NO!

We came here to figure out a way to get rid of the toiletnator!"

"OOOOH……" they all went. Mr. Boss took yet another deep breath. "So…….anybody got any ideas?"

Nightbrace raised his hand. "Yes, Nightbrace?" he asked.

"I say we scrub his gums so hard that he won't be able to feel them anymore!"

"Uh, Nightbrace, we already tried that," Mr. Wink pointed out.

"And it didn't work. He thought it was an accident and 'forgave' us," added Mr. Fibb.

"Oh, yeah. Right." He rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly.

"I know what you need to do," said a mysterious female voice.

"Huh? What? Who said that?" Mr. Boss questioned.

"Look behind you, idiot." He did. Standing there was a woman, with long, sleek pink hair and blue eyes. She had on pink boots, a pink

skirt, pink gloves, and a hot pink t-shirt with a big heart on it. Mr. Boss's eyes just about popped out. All of the males at the convention

did. They thought she was gorgeous. "Uh, um……..excuse me….but….who are you?" he asked. She smiled. "My real name is Claire.

But, you can call me Heart Break."

"Heart Break? That's a stupid name!" The Cat Lady exclaimed.

"Oh, is it? You wouldn't think it's so stupid if you had you're heart broken when the man of your dreams DUMPS YOU!"

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"I dated the toiletnator, or Lou, as you might know him."

Everyone gasped. Mr. Boss fell out of astonishment and asked, "YOU dated THE TOILETNATOR?"

"Yes, I did. I dated him four years ago. I was madly in love with him and he left me. Said he needed to 'forget woman and find his

calling.' Well, I guess he thought his calling was being a super villain. Well, when I found that out, I decided to become one too, so I

became……HEART BREAK!" She held out her fists. "I hate kids just as much as the rest of you, but I became a villain just so I could

HUMILIATE and HURT Lou, for breaking my fragile heart!"

Everyone liked this girl. That had a feeling she could help them get rid of the Toiletnator.

"Wow, that Toiletnator is stupider than we thought. Who in their right minds would break up with **her**?" Nightbrace asked Count

Spankulot.

"I don't know, but she makes my heart beat very very fast!" he exclaimed. All the female villains didn't like this. "Well, what should we

do then, Princess?" Soccer Mom was obviously jealous and annoyed. Heart Break glared at her. "I say we have a little fun."

"Fun? What are you talking about?" She was holding her lucky soccer ball. She felt like lurching the ball at her pretty little head.

"I'm talking about THIS!" She pulled out a bow and arrow. The bow looked normal, but the arrow had a heart at the end instead of an

actual point (tater06: I hope that makes sense.). Grandma Stuffum rolled her eyes. "And how is that arrow supposed to help us?" she

pointed out. Heart Break laughed. "Oh, this is no ORDINARY arrow. You see, THIS arrow is something like cupid's arrow. You

shoot it at someone, and the first person he or she sees is the one they fall madly in love with."

"Oh, so…..we're gonna have him fall in love with someone?" Mr. Boss asked, scratching his forehead in confusion.

"No you dolt! We're gonna have someone fall in love with HIM!"

"AND HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP US GET RID OF HIM?" Grandma Stuffum waved her spatula in frustration. Heart

Break smiled. "Well, we're not gonna have just ANYONE fall in love with him. We'll make a stupid kid fall in love with him. It'll drive

the Toiletnator so crazy that he'll be too busy trying to figure out how to get rid of her to bother all of you. Not to mention I'll be laughing

my head off in his frustration. So, what do you think?"

At first there was silence. Then, Mr. Boss exclaimed, "That….is….BRILLIANT!" he started clapping, and pretty soon, everyone was.

She bowed. "Thank you, thank you. But we still have one little kink to work out. Who's it gonna be?"

"OH, I know!" The Cat Lady waved her hand excitedly.

"Yes?"

"Well, the Toiletnator's 'arch enemy' is Numbuh Four of the Kids Next Door! And he's 'secretly' in love with Numbuh Three! So if we

had Numbuh Three fall in love with the Toiletnator, not only will he be trying to get rid of her, but Numbuh Four is gonna want to kick his

butt!"

"That's….that's…….perfect…….." said Heart Break. Everyone else agreed. "Just tell how I can identify this Numbuh Three, where to

find her, and I'll shoot her with an arrow. The only thing you all have to do is make sure the first person she sees is the Toiletnator."

* * *

Sorry if it's really bad! I hope not! Please read and review, and please be nice about it! Thanks! tater06, out. 


	2. A Trip to the Candy Shop

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter Two-A Trip to the Candy Store

"Okay guys, let's see whose turn it is to get candy today," said Numbuh One, looking at a few different papers attached to a clipboard.

"Let's see…Numbuh Two went last time, so…..it's your turn, Numbuh Three." The other members of Sector V were sitting on the

couch below Numbuh One, who was on the podium. "HOORAY! I love going to the candy store!" shouted Numbuh Three gleefully.

The others just had to smile. If anyone could make them happy, it was her. "I'm glad you're excited girl, but be careful. Remember what

happened last time?" asked Numbuh Five.

They all shuddered. Of course they remembered last time. It was their first encounter with NightBrace, who cleaned their teeth until they

were so white they shined in your face. They had thought it was their dentist (A/N What was his name? I forget.), but it turned out it was

the former candy man who operated the store. Now the candy shop was run by the dentist's lazy brother-in-law.

Despite their shuddering, Numbuh Three smiled once more. "Don't worry Numbuh Five! I'll be extra EXTRA careful! Besides, I'll take

my communicator with me, just in case." Numbuh One walked over to her. "Well, alright then, Numbuh Three. Here's the list. If you

ever need us, just call on the communicator."

"Okey dokey artichokie!" And with that, she grabbed her communicator and ran out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, so…what am I doing again, Mr. Boss?" asked The Toiletnator, who was being dragged down the sidewalk by Mr. Boss, The Cat

Lady, and Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb. That was the one-hundredth time he asked that question, and even though it drived them all nuts,

they kept a straight face. It would all pay off in the end………

"Listen Toiletnator, all you have to do is wait by the candy store," Mr. Boss replied.

"But why?"

"Because Numbuh Three of the Kids Next Door will be **in** that store, and we want you to catch her and bring her to us when she comes

out."

"But why me?"

"Why, Toiletnator! It's because we trust you and we know you're the right man for the job! Nobody else is capable of doing this except

you! We thought you knew that!" He was faking the whole thing, but of course, the Toiletnator had absolutely no clue, the moron. He

continued. "But I guess if you don't think you can do it, then I guess we'll just…get NightBrace to do it. I'll call him right now…" He

took out a blue cellphone, but the Toiletnator stopped him from dialing by swiping it away. "No no no! Please, Mr. Boss! I'm so sorry!

It's just…..this has never happened before……I……." Tears started coming out of his eyes, with a goofy smile on his face. "I'm

just…….just……so honored that you trust me, Mr. Boss! I've spent my whole career as a villain to try to please you! And

now…….I……..I won't let you down sir!" He saluted, a determined look on his face.

Mr. Boss rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just go now, alright?"

"YES SIR!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure was lurking in nearby alleys. You could hear a female voice, laughing. "That's right Lou…..just keep on

going…..We trust you all right………

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La la la la la, goin' to the candy store, la la la la la!" Numbuh Three laughed. _Going to the candy store is so much fun!_ She thought

. She just couldn't stop smiling. She was only a block away. She looked at the list. _Now let's see here...sourballs for Numbuh One, _

_caramel cannons for Numbuh Two, butterscotch candies for Numbuh Four, and assorted lollipops for Numbuh Five and I! Ooh,_

_and I should get some bubblegum! Lots and lots of bubblegum! We could have a bubble blowing contest, and…_She thought some

more about what she could get until she finally got to the store. Little did she know the villains were right near hear, waiting….

She opened the door with a _ding_ (There was a bell above the door) and entered. Sitting on a tall stool over the counter was Mr. Laze

(A/N I made his name up.).

"Hey, Kuki. How's it going?" he asked sleepily. He had black, short, messy hair and a long face. His arms were tucked behind his head,

with his eyes drooping. This man truly was the dentist's lazy brother-in-law.

"Hi Mr. Laze! Got any good candy today?" she asked. He smiled. She was one of his favorite customers. "I reckon so. Why don't you

take a look and see?" She got all the candy on the list, including some other extras. When she was done, she headed for the door, saying,

"Thanks Mr. Laze! Just put the cost on the Kids Next Door account!"

"Ah, don't sweat it, kid. This one's on the house." She turned to him. "Thanks!" She gave him a quick hug and then headed out.

Of course, as soon as she set foot on the sidewalk, the Toiletnator jumped out in front of her. "Kuki Sanban, get ready for your

DOOM!" Just as this happened, the mysterious figure was watching from the top of the candy shop. She was waiting for just the right

moment to shoot a certain arrow at a certain girl…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I think y'all know who the mysterious figure is. It's pretty obvious. Please please please read and review! I would really appreciate it! Thanks! tater06, out.

P.S. Sorry the chapter's so short!!!! Peace!!!!


	3. The Beginning of a Problem

Thank you so much for your reviews! And thanks to one of them, I'm gonna five Heart Break a……not so good aim.

The Beginning of a Problem

"Well, hi, Toiletnator! Want some candy? I got a lot of bubblegum!" Numbuh Three asked him. The Toiletnator completely forgot about

his job and accepted the generous offer. "Well sure! What flavors have you got?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

During their little conversation, Heart Break was busy getting her bow and love arrow ready. But she couldn't help by glancing at the

Toiletnator. She instantly recognized his face, and it made her heart lurch. She stared at him for a few seconds before shaking her head.

_Focus, Claire. Remember, you aren't here to stare at him. Eyes on the prize. _She heard Numbuh Three offering the Toiletnator

candy. _I have a feeling that cat lady picked just the right girl for the job. She's obviously sweet, and she seems like a dreamer._

_ Perfect. _She then pulled the string back, and released it, and the arrow flied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, let's see," said Numbuh Three. She opened her bag of candy and looked at the gum. "We have blurpleberry, blueberry, cherry,

cotton candy, watermelon, and regular flavored! Which do you want?" The Toiletnator smiled. "Oh, I think I'll take a…." Just then an

object flew right past them. They both looked at the flying object, which was stuck in the bark of a small tree. "What's that?" asked

Numbuh Three, pointing at it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blast!" Heart Break silently said. She missed. _Ugh, I never did have a good aim, _she thought with a frown. _I knew I should've taken_

_ archery in Middle School._ She got another arrow ready. _I won't miss this time._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I……..I don't know what that is…." Said the Toiletnator. He turned to her. "Oh well! So how about that gum?" he asked happily. "I

think I'll have cotton candy."

Numbuh Three giggled. "Okay!" Just as she was reaching for it, she felt something hit her back. It didn't hurt, so she just ignored it,

thinking that maybe it was just a leaf blowing in the wind or something. "Here you goooooo….." She looked at the Toiletnator. Her eyes

dilated, her mouth in a small 'o'. Suddenly, a feeling came to her. Her heart started to thump, and complete and utter joy entered her

soul. You could see that the arrow had struck her back, but it soon vanished into thin air. She smiled, and that smile was a special smile.

One that she usually used when Numbuh 4 was around…….

She giggled, and her cheeks turned red. "Um…..here ya go….hee hee."

The Toiletnator stared at her oddly. "Um…..thanks?"

"Oh, you're very, VERY welcome, Toiletnator…" She stared at him, her eyes shining. He continued to stare at her as he opened the

wrapper around the gum and put it in his mouth. "Uh….are you okay?" Numbuh Three lowered her eyes and smiled. "Oh, I'm just

fine……especially since I'm with you…." She inched closer to him. Now the Toiletnator's eyes got bigger. "Uh…..excuse me? Did you

say you're fine because your….with me?" She giggled again. "Of course, silly…." She hugged him. The Toiletnator was now fully

freaking out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heart Break couldn't help but stay and watch for a while. The effects of the arrow now completely took over Numbuh Three, and the

Toiletnator's discomfort over her new affection for him enlightened her. _Have fun, Lou..._ And with that, she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's the end of the chapter. In the next chapter, Numbuh Four and the rest of Sector V are going to see Numbuh Three's new……behavior. Please review! Thanks! Tater06, out.

P.S. Okay, this chapter was really short. Sorry! It's not my best chapter, but I'll try to make the next one better!


	4. He's My Boyfriend!

Hi guys! Sorry this took so long! I made this chapter earlier, but somehow my computer logged off and I didn't save it. I hate it when stuff like that happens. But I know what I wanna do. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or anything that relates to it. Mr. Warburton does.

A Terrible Discovery-Chapter 4

"Man, I'm so hungry I could eat a koala! Where's Kuki? She should be here by now!" complained Numbuh Four. He was lying on the

couch in the main treehouse room, face up with his arms to his sides. Numbuh Five moaned. "Numbuh Four, be patient. I'm sure

Numbuh 3 will be here soon. You gotta learn to trust her, man." She was on an overstuffed chair, legs over one of the chair arms, reading

a magazine. Numbuh Two was on the other chair, watching Yipper on television. Numbuh One was in his room, organizing old mission

specs.

"Trust her? Trust her! She can barely stay on her on two feet! I'm always having to save her when she's about to be hit by some

laser when we're on a mission! She can't defend herself!"

"Sure she can," Numbuh Two said. "Remember when we sent her on her birthday to that fast food place so she could get us a kid's

meal? She defeated Ernie before he could make kid burgers to sell to sharks. And I'm still trying to figure out how sharks managed

to come up with cars and learn to drive!"

"Yeah, Numbuh Two, but remember? We didn't know Ernie was planning that! When she said her birthday wish was to lead a mission,

we tricked her into thinking that getting a kid's meal was a real mission, because we didn't think she could do anything without gettin'

her head stuck in the clouds or getting distracted!" Numbuh Four protested.

"I know, but on that day I realized we misjudged her. She's a great operative and more importantly, a great friend! She's one of our

best friends! So just trust her man!" Numbuh Five was getting frustrated. She stood up for Numbuh Three. Numbuh Five believed in her,

and didn't want anyone to misjudge her again.

Numbuh 4 crossed his arms. "Whatevah..." he grumbled. "Just a little worried is all." Numbuhs Two and Five looked at each other

and smiled. Then they looked at him. "What?" Numbuh Four asked. Then they sang that dreaded song. The dreaded song that made

Numbuh Four's head as red as a tomatoe.

"WALLY AND KUKI, SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!" he shouted. "I don't like her like that!" He lied. "Riiiiiiiight," Numbuh 5 said. "'Course you don't."

"That's right, I don't! So don't do that ever again!"

"Okay, Numbuh 4, whatever you say. But don't worry. Numbuh Three's smart! She can protect herself." Numbuh Two trusted her too.

So did Numbuh One, who just happened to walk in the room. "Hey guys. Is Numbuh Three back yet?"

"Nope, not yet," Numbuh Five answered.

"Good. We need to get some comics from the comic store. We're running low. We can find Numbuh Three and go there. Let's go gang."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um...Numbuh Three, I appreciate the gum and everything, but you don't have to stand so close," said the Toiletnator, sweat

going down his forehead. This was making him terribly uncomfortable. Numbuh Three giggled. "Oh Toiletnator, that's one of the things

I love about you! You're SO funny!"

Hearing that made him gulp down his gum. (Health alert: Do not swallow gum. It is not healthy. Thank you.) "E-excuse me, b-but

d-did you just say..."

"Yep!" She gave him a huge hug. "We'll be together forever!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, okay, I got another one! What does a cat travel? It goes to the CATWALK! Get it? Sidewalk and Catwalk? Like in

a fashion show? HAH HAH!" Numbuh Two was just laughing at his terrible joke until Numbuh Five punished him by smacking him

in the head with her red hat. "Aw, shut up man. You're hopeless." They were all walking on the sidewalk (not catwalk), looking for

Numbuh Three. "Sheesh," Hoagie grumbled as he rubbed his head. "You don't have to hit me for it."

"Yes I do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do not."

"Do too."

Numbuh Five smirked at him. Numbuh Two soon realized what he said, and slapped his forehead. "Aww..."

"Man, Numbuh One, we've been walking for like, a bajillion hours! When are we gonna get there?" Numbuh Four complained.

"Numbuh Four, we've been walking for five minutes! You can see the store from here!" Numbuh One pointed out. "And...you can

see Numbuh Three from here as well! And she's with...the Toiletnator?" Numbuh One asked.

"The Toiletnator? Aw crud! He may be the worst villain in the history of foreva, but he could still hurt her!" Numbuh Four shouted,

and ran towards them. Numbuhs One, Two, and Five followed suit, with Numbuh Five grumbling, "Now what did Numbuh Five say

about trusting Numbuh Three?" The three operatives were soon stopped by Numbuh Four, who seemed frozen stiff. He was looking

straight at Numbuh Three and the Toiletnator. She was holding Toiletnators hand, smiling her special smile. "What the crud

is happenin' here...?" he asked softly.

Numbuh Three turned her head. She saw her best friends standing there, wide-eyed. She smiled a regular smile. "Hi guys! Fancy

seeing you here!"

Numbuh One came out from behind Wally and said, "Hello Numbuh Three. Um...we came so you could come to the comic book

store with us, but...um...first I...we...want to know..."

Numbuh Four interrupted. "Why the crud are you holding Toiletbreath's hand?!?!? And smiling at him like that?" He practically

screamed. Numbuh Three smiled at Numbuh Four. But it was a regular smile. Numbuh Four knew it was her regular smile, and

knowing it made his heart feel like it was smashed to pieces with a hammer, smashed some more by a mallet, then crushed in

a blender.

"Because Numbuh Four, he's my boyfriend!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truly sickening, isn't it? I mean, the Toiletnator? Hope you guys liked it! I lost some stuff that I typed two times, which is why this chapter took so long. Don't worry, there are other chapters soon to come! And until then, read and review please! Thanks! tater06, out.


	5. Wally's Broken Little Heart

Hi everybody! It's a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry it took so long! Thank you for all my reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. Mr. Warburton does. Thank you.

Chapter 5- Wally's Broken Little Heart

"BOYFRIEND?!?!?" shouted Numbuhs 1 through 5 (except for Numbuh 3) and the Toiletnator. Numbuh Four's mouth was wide

open in disbelief. He was losing her to THIS GUY? An ADULT guy who's based on TOILETS? The Toiletnator's eyes were as big

as dinner plates, his mouth in an 'o'. He soon stuttered, "Um...N-Numbuh Th-Three...I'm not..."

Numbuh Three turned to him, smiling. "Not what, Lou?" Her friends cringed at her for calling him by his actual name. Wally also

scowled oh so quietly.

"I'm not...you know...you're not...my...gulp...girlfriend..." he stuttered. Kuki's eyes immediately watered and

frowned. Even though the others were glad that the Toiletnator said she wasn't his girlfriend, that hated to see her sad. Numbuh Five

wanted to give her a hug, but she thought she'd better not, fearing it might make things worse. "I-I'm not? W-why? Is something...wrong

with me?" she squeaked.

"No no no no no...it's not like that...it's just that...you're a kid...and you're one of my worst enemies..."

"I AM?" She was fully crying now.

"Um...well yeah...you're in the Kids Next Door...I originally came here to kidnap you..."

"WHAT?" She shouted.

"Yeah...for the other villians...um...yeah...so...but then you gave me gum and...I forgot..and since your friends are here,

there's no point to do it now...I didn't even though you liked me that way...Especially since I'm an adult."

"Well...um...when I gave you gum, something just...came to me...I...it happened quickly..."

Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, and Numbuh Five were so confused. Numbuh Three has never shown interest for the Toiletnator

ever. Just Numbuh Four. And she sometimes flirted with other boys, but everyone except Wally knew that was just her nervous reaction

when talking to guys she doesn't know very well.

"Well...I think I should go...BYE!" the Toiletnator shouted, than ran down the sidewalk so fast you'd think he was a

bolt of lightning. Kuki stayed where she was, staring at where he left. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Numbuh Five walked

over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. She was fully freaked out, but she still wanted to comfort her best friend Kuki. "Girl,

Numbuh Five knows this is hard but...sometimes...things...uh...like this...happen..." _No matter how freaky and wrong_

_it is, _she thought. Numbuh Three looked at Abby and smiled a weak smile. "Thanks Numbuh Five..I just wish..."

"I know. But you just gotta get through it. Things will come along." Numbuh Five then looked at Numbuh Three's eyes. Something...

seemed..._unnatural_ about them. Like the love in her eyes were...fake...

"You know what Numbuh Five, you're right!" she perked up.

"Thanks!"

"If I want things to come along, I'll just have to _make _him fall in love with me! Thanks Abby! You're the best!" Then she gave Abby a

quick hug and ran off.

"Your...wait, NO! That's NOT what Numbuh Five MEANT!" Abby yelled. She turned to the guys. "I'm goin' after her. Be right back."

And so she did.

The three boys of Sector V watched her run, with blank faces. They stayed silent for a moment. Numbuh Two broke the silence. "Uh,

that was...interesting."

"You mean WRONG?!?!?" shouted Numbuh Four. "I mean, what is wrong with her?!? What'd made her fall for the _Toiletnator? _Why

does she like...no, LOVE him?!? He's an ADULT! And a VILLAIN. A CRUDDY VILLAIN! You know, I think she got

BRAINWASHED, because she is CRAZY! I..." He calmed down. "And...why?" He hung his head down low.

Numbuh One sighed. He figured this would be one tough situation to solve. "I don't know, Numbuh Four. I don't know. But keep your

head up! You haven't lost her yet!" He pumped up his fist.

Numbuh Four's head immediately popped up and blushed insanely. "What do you mean, 'You haven't lost her yet' ?" He asked,

glaring at Numbuh One.

"C'mon, don't play dumb, Numbuh Four. You love her and you know it," Numbuh Two said.

"I...I do not!" he protested defensively.

"Yeah, ya do." Hoagie crossed his arms and smiled.

"Ya know what? It's not good to lie!"

"I know. So stop lying, Numbuh Four."

"BUT I'M NOT, HOAGIE!" Numbuh One rubbed his head. The last thing he needed was a headache. "Ugh, stop fighting guys. I think

what we need to do now is go back to the treehouse and wait until Numbuh Five and Numbuh Three come back. We'll straighten this

thing out from there."

Wally sighed. "Yeah...okay..."

"Yeah, let's go," added Hoagie.

So they headed out to the treehouse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: The rest of this chapter will be about Numbuh Four and his thoughts. I won't get back to Numbuhs Three and Five until the next

chapter.)

Wally laid in his wrestling ring/bed. He and Numbuhs One and Two got back to the tree house just a few moments ago. Nigel was

looking at the Toiletnator's file, seeing if he could find out anything about the new problem. Hoagie was in the main room watching

Yipper on television.

_Why? _He thought. _Why? What...made her fall for **the Toiletnator**? It's just not possible! Everyone in the Kids Next Door knows_

_he's the most pathetic villain in the history of **foreva**! I mean, The Kid is one thing, but **the TOILETNATOR**? Maybe she fell_

_on her head! Yeah! Or maybe something...happened to her. Boy, I could just go over to that toilet-faced freak's house and..._

_and...ugh! I need to do SOMETHING! I need to say SOMETHING! Maybe I should...ask the Toiletnator what happened._

_Tomorrow. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I just wish Kuki could fall for someone that she actually **knows** really well..._

_someone that's always there for her. Someone that'll do anything for her as long as she's safe and happy. Someone that will_

_do just about anything to make get her attention...even if it's in a bad way, like annoying her...Someone that loves her with_

_his entire heart...someone like...me...Because...I love her...with my entire heart..._Then he fell asleep, dreaming

of Kuki, of them together, holding hands and watching the moon. You could see him smiling while he was dreaming...

* * *

Well, there you go...chapter five...I hope you liked it. I would absolutely love it if you reviewed! I'll put up the next chapter soon. 

Bye!


	6. Flirting and Comforting

Okay guys. I just read my reviews, and I gotta tell ya, they made me feel so GOOD! So I'm starting this chapter NOW! The reviews I got were the best ever. Now, I've never done this before, but I'll respond to your reviews.

ToxiChick13: Not good enough eh? Well, I'll show you! lol. XDjk. Your review was awesome. Thanks so much!

Whiteling: Okay, I'll put Claire and the other villains in this chapter. I'll try to make it worthwhile.

Numbeh 013: Don't worry. The Toiletnator will be A O.K.!

Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. If I did, Wally and Kuki would be together already. Mr. Warburton owns it. The end.

Chapter 6- Flirting and Comforting

"Everything is going according to plan!" Claire, also known as Heartbreak, shouted gleefully. "I can just see it now: That little green-

sleeved girl hanging on his leg, with Lou crying for mercy. It's the perfect plan...and that girl was perfect for the job."

"Just remember using Numbuh Three was MY idea..." mumbled the Cat Lady, with a white blue-eyed cat wrapped around her

shoulders. Her arms were crossed and her face was full of disguist. All the female villains' faces were. All the male villains were practically

drooling over here. It was disgusting. _I wish Mr. Boss wasn't ogling over here so much... _thought the Cat Lady, jealous.

Mr. Boss was next to Claire on the stage. His eyes were gazing at here with admiration. _She's just so...so...**evil**...I love it!_ He

thought. He cleared his throat and said to her, "Yes, Ms. Heartbreak. You certainly are...brilliant. And so...pretty..." He inched

closer to the blackhearted vixen. Heartbreak almost gagged. "Quit it, Romeo. My heart belongs to..." she sniffled. "Lou..."

Mr. Boss crossed his brows. "But why? He's so stupid! And a terrible villain! He couldn't take candy from a baby!" he protested. He

wanted Claire to like HIM. The Cat Lady scowled. She wanted Mr. Boss to like HER. Man, what a love triangle...

Heartbreak put an angry expression on her face. "My man is **not** stupid! And he's a GOOD villain! He could take candy from a baby

**easily!** The only stupid thing he's EVER done is break up with me!"

"Well, if you love him sooo much," started the Cat Lady. "Then why are you torturing him?"

"Because he needs to be punished! That's why! And because of it, he'll come crawling back to me."

"How do you know he even **remembers** you?" asked Soccer Mom. (A/N I find Soccer Mom creepy.)

Mr. Boss walked over to Heartbreak and put his arm on her shoulder. "Yeah, Claire. Forget him. You need to find a new man...

A man that'll stay by your side. A man that's undoubtedly handsome," he said, his hand to his chest, smiling. "And smart...Oh, and let's

not forget perfect." Then he heard his cellphone ring.

_I love you,_

_You love me,_

_We're one happy family,_

_With a great big hug and a great big kiss to you mwah_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

Everyone laughed at his ringtone. His cheeks turned a bright red. "Um...I should get that..." He reached into his pants pocket.

Everyone was snickering now. He flipped on his silver phone. "Um...hello?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" It was Fanny, also known as Numbuh 86. (A/N In this story there is no mother, even though she has one

on the show.)

"Fanny! What wrong?"

"You forgot to pick me up from school Dad! Come get me...NOW!"

"O-okay sweetie! Daddy's comin'!"

"You'd better be! Oh, and daddy?"

"Y-yes honeybun?"

"CHANGE YOUR RINGTONE!" Then she hung up. Mr. Boss turned his head and blushed. He put his cellphone back in his pocket

and clear his throat. "Uh...Excuse me...but I have some very important...uh...business to take care of...Thank you."

"Yeah, it's _real_ important..._Daddy_..." Heartbreak snickered. Everyone else cracked up. "Oh, yess, well...goodbye!" And he ran

off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Numbuh Three!" called Numbuh Five. "Numbuh Three! Where are you?!?" She was walking down the sidewalk, near the Romantic

Burger. _I'll bet she's in there._ She thought. _Kids dealin' with their love problems usually go there._ She went in, and there sat

Numbuh Three, sitting in a booth by herself. She went over to her. "Hey there," she said, a kind smile on your face. "Can Numbuh Five

sit with ya? I'm hungry."

Numbuh Three was slouched, with her hand cradling her head. She had a depressed look on her face. A tall fancy glass full of

chocolate milkshake sat in front of her. She was stirring it sadly with her striped bendy straw. "Sure..." she said quietly. "I could use a

best friend about now..."

Abby slid next to her, still smiling. "Well, you know Numbuh Five is always here for you girl."

Kuki smiled. "I know. Thanks..."

"What are friends for? Now, talk to me. What's goin' on?"

"I'm in love, that's what."

"Yeah, I know. I guess what I'm trying to ask is...When did you start having a thing for the Toiletnator?"

Kuki stared at her glass as if she was hoping it would answer for her. "I-I'm not sure. I was just giving him some candy, something hit

my back, and then something...sparked."

Numbuh Five blinked. "Something hit your back?"

"Yeah..." began Numbuh Three. "It didn't hurt. It was more of a...tap or something."

"Are you sure nobody was tapping your back?"

"No, we were alone. The streets were deserted."

"Hmmmmmmm...Numbuh Three, did you see what hit you?"

"No."

"I see." She took her arm. "C'mon Kuki, let's go to the treehouse."

Kuki sighed. "Yeah...okay..."

Abby smiled at her. "Don't worry girl. Everythink will be alright. You'll see."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go! I hope you liked this chapter! I think I say their names too much though...oh well. Please review! The story is far from over, so expect to see more soon! And yes, in my story the Cat Lady likes Mr. Boss. I hope you liked Mr. Boss's ringtone! Chao!


	7. Dreams

Ya know, I don't think I've ever had so many reviews for one chapter. It feels great! Thanks to all my readers! By the way, the whole villain scene from the last chapter really was just for comedy. You'll see the villains again. By the way, I realized that I made some mistakes in the story. My mistakes are:

A) In one chapter, Mr. Boss has a blue cellphone. In the last chapter, he had a silver one. Um, let's just say Mr. Boss has two cellphones, one blue, the other silver, okay?

B) When Numbuh Three ran off, she did it to think of a plan to get the Toiletnator to fall in love with her, not sulk at Romantic Burger. I'll have it make sense in this chapter.

C) I changed the spelling of Claire's villain name by accident. It went from Heart Break to Heartbreak. I will correct that, making it Heart Break.

Heh heh...oh well. Enjoy the chapter! Also please, let me know on my mistakes. I can handle positive critisicm! -

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door.

Chapter 7- Dreams

Numbuhs Three and Five were walking towards the treehouse. Numbuh Five's hands were shoved in her pockets, her hat tipped,

thinking about how to help Numbuh Three with her...problem. _She is crazy, _she thought. _I always thought that Numbuh Three liked_

_Numbuh Four, not that Toiletnator loser. But I can't help but notice that...something just ain't right with that girl..._ She

glanced at Numbuh Three. She was dragging her feet, staring at the sidewalk, as if something were wrong with it. _Love is so random!_

she thought.

They walked for a few minutes, then Numbuh Five decided to talk to her. "So, Numbuh Three, when you ran off you said you were

gonna try to find a way to make the Toiletnator love you. Did you..uh, come up with one?"

Kuki sighed. "No...I tried, but...the Toiletnator is so cool that millions of girls have probably ran after him. He probably knows all

the tricks."

"Uh, Numbuh Five doesn't think that's entirely true."

"Why?"

Abby hesitated, trying to think of a suitable answer. "Uh...Because...Because most girls are too shy to talk to boys!" she said, smiling

hopefully. It worked.

"Yeah, you're probably right...I just wish..."

"Wish what?" asked Abby, trying to get her to finish her sentence.

"I...I wish...I found someone...someone special.."

Abby smiled. She understood how she felt. She put her arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry girl," she said. "You will. You're so

awesome, after all! Who **wouldn't **like you?"

Kuki smiled. "You're awesome too, Numbuh Five!" They put one arm each around each other's shoulders and walked to the treehouse.

And for one second, just one measly second, Abby noticed that Kuki's eyes looked normal again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Wally...Wally...Where are you?"_

_Wally sat up. Where was he...Flowers? Why was he surrounded by tall grass and flowers?_

_"Wally..."_

_He looked up. _

_"Hi Wally!"_

_"Kuki?" he said, squinting._

_"Hi!"_

_She skipped over to him and sat next to him._

_"Beautiful day, isn't it?"_

_She looked at him. It made his heart melt._

_"Uh...Yeah...Gorgeous..."_

_He looked at her. She giggled._

_"Oh Wally...I love you..."_

_Wally's eyes got big._

_"Really?"_

"_Yeah...Of course...I know this whole Toiletnator thing is confusing you Wally...The truth is, I don't really love him."_

_He WAS confused._

_"My love for him is fake. It's **YOU **that I really love Wally...D-Do you love me too?"_

_He put his hand to her face and moved a piece of stray hair that was laying on her cheek._

_"I love you with my entire heart, Kuki."_

_Their faces got closer...And closer...Their lips almost touched when..._

"SHEESH, Numbuh Four! You've been asleep for like, a buhmillion hours! Get up!"

Wally sat up, staring at Numbuh Two. "Whatcha wake me up for?!?" he asked, with a **_tiny _**little bit of anger in his voice.

He sighed. Numbuh Four was such a grouch at times...

_"Because_ we're all goin' to Lime Ricky's to cheer up Numbuh Three! She's really sad! So get off your butt and come!"

Numbuh Four got up. "Fine. But I'll let you know that you just interrupted the best dream I've ever had."

Hoagie smiled mischieviously. "Was it one where you **_kissed Numbuh Three?_**" He got in front of his face.

He blushed. "W-w-what? Are you crazy? No!"

"Fine," Hoagie said as he walked beside him. "Then what **_was_** it about, exactly?"

"Uh..." He had to think quick. What would be something Numbuh Two would believe...?

"I, uh, defeated Father...All on my own. Yeah! That's it!"

"_riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight."_

Numbuh Two just couldn't understand him sometimes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll have a raspberry lemonade Ricky," said Numbuh Three sulkily.

"Alright!" Ricky said happily, trying to cheer her up; Numbuh Three and the rest of Sector V were his friends, and his best customers.

He hated to see them in the dumps. "Would you like a special umbrella with it?"

"Yeah!" She smiled. Even the littlest things cheered her up.

"Okey dokey! Just gimme a sec." Ricky walked over to the 'bar' and started making her soft drink. Numbuh Three turned to Numbuh

Four, who was, of course, sitting next to her, with Numbuh Five on the right. "What are you going to get Numbuh Four?" she asked

rather cheerfully.

"Probably a root beer float." He supported his face with his right hand, depressed. Why oh why did the Toiletnator have to go and

ruin everything?

Numbuh Three had a concerned look on her face.

"Wally, are you okay?"

He froze. She hadn't called him by his first name since..._he _came along. It caught him offguard. "Oh...uh...well...I...I'm okay."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry about me. I'm okay."

By then Kuki's lemonade was done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, what a _week!_" said the Toiletnator. He was leaning on his 'Golden Toilet' exhausted. "That whole Numbuh-Three-liking-me thing

totally freaked me out!"

He pulled out a soda and took a huge swig out of it. He needed some time to think.

_Well what am I gonna do now? This is never happened to me before...Well, at least before that girl I dated a few years _

_back...Now what was her name? Coco? Christine? Oh, who cares! I just need to figure out how to get Numbuh Three to _

_fall **out **of love with me. Although, that'll be hard. I'm pretty handsome. _

He pondered over this for a while, then eventually fell asleep on his beloved toilet.

He soon woke up to the sound of his door bell ring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks again Ricky! That really cheered me up!" said Kuki, smiling. "I'll cover the pay, okay guys?" She got out her Rainboy Monkey

Fun with Money wallet out.

"Ey, no can do, Kuki. This one's on the tab," said Ricky, his palms out.

"Really?"

"Yeah! So go on! Go do...whatever it is that you guys do! Just come back soon, okay?"

"Okay! Thanks Ricky!"

"Yeah, thanks Ricky. We highly appreciate it," said Numbuh One.

"No problem."

The gang said their goodbyes and went back to the treehouse. They were tired, so they decided to go to bed. Numbuh Four ran to

his room eagerly.

_Maybe I'll have that dream again! _he thought eagerly. He ran to his wrestling ring...bed...thingy and soon fell asleep...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Wally...Wally..."_

_Numbuh Four got up from lying on a bed of flowers to his beloved Kuki, who was standing in a field of tall grass._

_"Yes, Kuki?"_

_Numbuh Three got close, their faces almost touching. He puckered his lips when..._

_"Would you like to come to my wedding?"_

_"What?"_

_Soon the background changed to a church seen. Kuki was soon in a beautiful white wedding dress, and he was in a tuxedo._

_"Wha-what's happening?" He backed up and turned around. Numbuhs One and Two were at the alter, also dressed in _

_similiar tuxedos. Numbuh Five was up there too, in a blue sparkling bridesmaid dress, her hat still on her head._

_And standing right in front of the alter was..._

_"Toiletnator?" Numbuh Four's eyes were wide. _

_"Yes Numbuh Four," he said, grinning. "Kuki and I are getting married. Isn't that right sweetie?" _

_"That's right!" Kuki said happily, running to him. He picked her up. _

_"Y-you mean..." Numbuh Four stumbled. Why...?_

_"That's right!" answered Kuki..."Lou and I are now husband and wife!"_

_Then wedding music came on, and Kuki and Toiletnator moved closer to each other for a kiss._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He sat up, sweat dripping down his forehead. "No..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man, this chapter is really choppy! Please, if there's anything I need to improve on, please let me know! I want to improve! So please

review!


	8. The Toiletnator's Plan

HI GUYS!!!!!!!  
I know it's been...a while, but I'm back, and this story is about to continue! The font is going to change, thanks to one of my awesome reviews (Thank you SO much to all my reviewers AND readers!) so it will be easier to read. Hope you like it! The title of the chapter makes since later, but we'll start off from where we left Numbuh Four.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Kids Next Door, Kuki and Wally would've been an item by now.

Chapter 8- Toiletnator's Plan

"Number Four! Are you okay?" asked a panicked Numbuh One, kicking open the door to his wrestling-ring based room. Numbuh Two stepped behind him, holding a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. "Yeah, is something wrong? You shouted like there was a monster or something!" he added, walking up to Numbuh Four. Numbuhs Three and Five soon came in too, weapons in hand. Numbuh Three had a teddy bear launcher, and Numbuh Five had a mustard gun.

Numbuh Four looked at Numbuh Three and almost yelped. When he looked at her he immediately saw the picture of Kuki in the Toiletnator's arms, getting ready to kiss him. "I-I-I'm f-fine..." he said weakly. "Just had a, uh, bad dream..." Numbuh Three walked over and sat beside him. "What was it about, Numbuh Four?" she asked him. She still didn't look at him like she used to, which stung him inside.

Why was she doing this to him?

"Oh, uh, It...I...Aw, forget about it. It's no...big deal," he said, not wanting to discuss it. Although to him, it WAS a big deal. "Sure it is!" she said to him. "Talking about it makes you feel better! Believe me!" she added.

"Yeah," Numbuh Five added. "Just let it out. Nothin' to be afraid of." Numbuh Four looked at his four best friends and sighed. _I guess I'll have to make somethin' up, _he thought. "I, uh, fell. Through a hole. It was scary. I, uh, nevah came back..." he said, hoping they'd believe him.

"Is that it?" Numbuh Two asked. "MAN, that's nothing, Numbuh Four! If that happened, we'd save ya!" he said in a happy tone. "Yeah, we got your back, man!" said Numbuh Five, giving Wally a quick pat on the shoulder. Numbuh Four put out a fake laugh. "Heh, yeah. I got nothin' to be afraid of. Thanks."

"Your welcome," Numbuh One said. "Now, let's all go back to bed. We've got to get our rest if we want to be ready for any sudden emergencies."

Numbuhs One, Two, and Five walked out, saying goodnight. Numbuh Three stayed behind. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked Wally, concerned. "I've had bad dreams before too. I can help you feel better. Sometimes, I have a late bowl of Rainbow Munchies to calm me down," she added gleefully. Numbuh Four smiled. _She may never like me, but at least we'll always be friends..._he thought, making him feel a bit better. He still wished they could be more, though...

"No, I'm fine, Kuki. Really. Thanks." She looked at him, as if trying to get more out of him, but then leaned over and gave him a hug. "Okay, Numbuh Four. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And she left. Numbuh Four then fell asleep, free of any bad dreams, sleeping straight until morning.

* * *

"Ugh...Morning already?" said the Toiletnator, slitting and shielding his eyes from the ray of sunlight coming through his window. He could hear cars zoom by on the busy roads next and above his house. He was slumped against his golden and bejeweled toilet, waking up from a good night's sleep.

_Ding dong! _

"Oooh, company!" he squealed, clapping with glee. He didn't get company very often. He ran to the door, excited to see Mr. Boss, the Cat Lady, and Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb. "Hey you guys!" he said happily. "What a wonderful surprise! Come in, come in!"

They entered his dump of a home, inspecting it. "Well, what do you think of my crib?" he asked them, trying to sound cool. The villains were speechless for a moment. They've never really been to his house before. "It's uh, very...different!" said the Cat Lady, looking at the cracking cement walls and the lousy painting job. "Uh, yeah, very...homey" added Mr. Boss.

"I've never seen anything like it, have you Mr. Wink?" asked Mr. Fibb. "Yes, Mr. Fibb, definitely one of a kind," answered Mr. Wink. "Thanks! I decorated and furnished it myself!" the Toiletnator said proudly, patting a red tattered chair that he found at the dumpster. "And this..." he said, showing his golden toilet, "Is my pride and joy!"

"Uh...It's great, Toiletnator, but, uh, we came to talk." The Toiletnator turned to face Mr. Boss. He had a scared look on his face. "Mr. Boss, if it's because of the other day and why I didn't catch Numbuh Three, I can explain! You see..." Before he could continue, Mr. Boss covered his mouth. "No, no, no. It's alright, Toiletnator. Forget about it. We just wanted to check on you. See if anything..._new_ has happened to you lately..." he said, quietly laughing and looking at the others. They were silently laughing with him.

The Toiletnator gulped. "N-n-n-new? Nope, nope, nothing. Nothing new at all..." he said, nervous. He didn't want to tell the other's about Numbuh Three's new crush on him. He wanted to deal with it on his own. Besides, he didn't want them making fun of him even _more _than they usually did. He looked at his clock and gasped. "Wow, is it eight in the morning already! Oh, you guys better go!" he said, pushing them to the doorway. "I, uh, have to...go to my pilates class soon!" He opened the front door and shoved them outside. "Well, I wish you could've stayed longer, but you know how it is! See ya! Bye!" And he slammed the door in their faces.

"Well, that was rude," said Mr. Fink.

"Quite," added Mr. Fibb.

"Well, at least we know he doesn't _really _have a pilates lesson," said the Cat Lady.

"Right!" Mr. Boss said, putting his fist in his other palm. "C'mon guys. Let's go report this to Heart Break. She'll be glad to know that everything's working out perfectly!" he said, excited about seeing the lovely Miss Heart Break. "Yeah yeah yeah...Whoopee," the Cat Lady added. And then they headed to the Villain Convention Center.

* * *

"Whew! _That _was a close one!" gasped the Toiletnator, taking deep breaths. "It's like they KNEW what happened! Speaking of which, I need to figure out how to get Numbuh Three to fall out of love with me! Hm..." He paced across the room, finger on his chin. "What to do...What to do..."

**Three hours later...**

"I've got it!" he said, pointer finger up. "All I need to do is get a pretend girlfriend! Numbuh Three thinks I'm available, so if she thinks I'm not, she'll stay off my back! That oughta work! All I need to do is find a girl willing to do that..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Heart Break was watching the Toiletnator on a huge screen. She somehow snuck a bug into his house that allowed her to watch him. When she heard of his plan, she came up with a plan of her own. "Maybe I could be your 'fake' girlfriend..." she said, eyes slitting. All she had to do was get him to let her be his 'girlfriend', and then she would be able to have the revenge she's always wanted on him...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked this chapter! I worked for a really long time on it, so please, read and review!


	9. Fake Friends

Hi everybody! Thank you for all my wonderful reviews! You guys rock, and I'll be sure to review your stories too!

Disclaimer: I don't own any show on T.V., including Codename: Kids Next Door.

Chapter 9- Fake Friends

"Ugh...So...tired..." grumbled Numbuh Four, his eyes blood shot. He had stayed up thinking about that weird dream, and it bothered him. Why did he have that dream? Why now? Would he have it again? And the most important question that went through his head was if he would ever get over Numbuh Three. Everytime he did, he thought, _No. I'm doomed. _He was pouring himself some Rainbow Munchies. It was eight o' clock in the morning. It wasn't like him to be up so early, especially when he didn't sleep well. Numbuh Three, however, always got up early.

"Morning Numbuh Four..." she greeted gloomily. She was frowning and dragging her feet, her hair unbrushed. Numbuh Four looked at her mid-pour. "Oh, hey, Numbuh Three. Uh, want some Rainbow Munchies? You can have the prize inside!" He looked at the back of the Rainbow Munchies box. "It says each box comes with a free keychain thingy..."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Numbuh Four. I'd love some. And you can have the keychain, I already have all of them," she said with a little hint of happiness. "By the way, you might wanna stop pouring now."

"Huh?" He looked down and saw that his bowl was overflowing with cereal. "Oh crud!" He took the cereal in his hands and threw it into the trash. Kuki giggled when she saw that he was blushing with embarassment, and went to get her own bowl. Then they both sat at the table across from each other and started to eat in silence. However, the silence was soon broken by Kuki.

"Numbuh Four?"

"Yeah Numbuh Three?"

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

"Huh?" This caught him off guard. "What're you talkin' about?" She sighed, an unhappy look on her face. "Well, after I talked to you about your dream and went to bed, I couldn't go to sleep. I kept thinking about why the Toiletnator doesn't like me, and...I was wondering...Maybe there was something wrong with me...Do you think there is?" She looked at him, looking like she might cry. Wally looked back, feeling bad for her. "Ku-Numbuh Three, there's nothing wrong with you."

"Really? You think so?" She was smiling a little.

"I know so."

"Then why doesn't he like me?"

He frowned. Back to **_him _**again. He really didn't want to talk about **_him_**. "Uh, I dunno."

"Oh." She turned back to her cereal, sad again, and taking slow bites. Wally bit his lip. Now he didn't know what to say. "Uh...But I know how you can _get _him to like you!" he blurted out, eyes big. Numbuh Three stopped eating.

"You do? How?"

_Oh, good goin', Numbuh Four! Now not only does Kuki like the Toiletnator, but you're going to try to help Kuki get him to like her back! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _he scolded himself in his thoughts.

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off, and he smiled. "Uh, yeah! All you gotta do is...Get a fake boyfriend to make him jealous."

Things went silent again. They just kind of stared at each other. Soon Numbuh Three bursted out, "WALLY! THAT'S BRILLIANT!"

She ran to him and gave him a huge hug. "ThankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!" Numbuh Four was still sitting down, so his head was on her shoulder. He tried to push her away, even though he really didn't mind that she was hugging him. He had a tough guy reputation, after all. Once she let go, she asked, "But who would agree to be my fake boyfriend? Numbuh Two, maybe?"

_ME! I'll do it! _he thought eagerly. "Uh...Numbuh Two would be a bad choice. I think he likes Numbuh Five. But I'll do it, if you want."

"You will?" Her eyes sparkled with hope.

_Well, I'll be your real boyfriend, if you want. _"Sure." Now he was filled with hope.

She hugged him again, shouting "Thank you's" at lightning speed, but soon let go.

"Numbuh Two likes Numbuh Five?"

* * *

"There, all done!" said the Toiletnator, staring at his work. He had stuck a sign in the ground right outside the door. It said: 

WANNA BE MY FAKE GIRLFRIEND?

AUDITIONS HERE! DON'T DELAY!

ONCE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE!

Auditions held from 2-5 pm.

He glanced at his watch. It was 1:00. "Oh goody! They'll start arriving soon! I'd better get ready!" He ran back into his house.

An hour later, there was a huge line of ladies waiting. The Toiletnator was sitting at a table at the beginning of the line, a chair across from him. In the chair, there was a lady with tall red hair sticking up in the air. She was wearing an orange frilly dress, with a huge grin on her face.

"So...Miss Ficklestein, what makes you think you'd make the perfect fake girlfriend for me?" asked the Toiletnator with a serious voice. He was holding a clipboard, looking at some papers that had Miss Ficklestein's application clipped to it.

"Well, I'm a really good actor. I have people skills. Ooh, and I make a mean apple pie! Would you like to try some?" Miss Ficklestein asked in a high, nasal voice. She pulled out a piece of apple pie from her huge red purse. The Toiletnator looked at her, one eyebrow up. "Oh, gee, um...No thanks. I'll, uh...Think about it, ok? NEXT!"

After about an hour of this, all the girls were gone. He put his face in his hands and sighed. None of them were the kind of girl he was looking for. "This was such a stupid plan..." he mumbled. After sulking, he soon started to fold up the table when a limo pulled up at his house. He looked at it in awe, wondering what in the world it was doing there. The back door opened, and Heart Break stepped out. She was wearing a long, flowing red dress with a fake rose pinned to it. She had dark red lip gloss and her pink hair was put in a curly ponytail over her shoulder. Red strappy sandals were strapped to her feet. She was _gorgeous._

"Hubba hubba hubba hubba hubba..." said the Toiletnator. His mouth was gaped open, and was practically drooling. "Who...Who are you?" he managed to ask. Heart Break put a lopsided smile on her face. "Why, I'm an old friend. I'm here for the fake girlfriend auditions."

"You...You want to be **_my _**fake girlfriend?"

She strutted over to him, their faces almost touching. "Why, yes..." she whispered. "I most certainly do..."

He gulped, sweat going down his forehead. "Well, okay then...Um, won't you sit down?" He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit. "Why, thank you. Such a gentleman. I like that in a man," she complimented him, sitting down. The Toiletnator blushed. "Oh, well, you know, anything for a pretty lady...So um, why should I ch-choose you to be m-my fake g-girlfriend?" He asked her, sitting down himself.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked. She leaned forward and put her elbows on the table, her head in her hands. "Well, I do try to look my best when trying to impress such a _handsome _and _amazing _man such as yourself."

"H-h-handsome? A-a-amazing?" He couldn't believe it. He hadn't gotten that kind of compliment in _years. _"That's a first..."

Heart Break pretended to look surprised. "You mean to tell me no one has ever told you that?"

"No."

She stood up and went to him. Leaning down, she stroked his shoulder. "Well, I'm surprised. I think you're absolutely _wonderful._"

"R-really?"

"Yes," she said gently in his ear. He was sweating like a pig now. Heart Break smiled. _This man is like putty in my hands, _she thought with satisfaction. _My plan is going to work out after all._

"You're hired."

* * *

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that Numbuh Four is gonna _pretend _to be your _boyfriend _to make _the Toiletnator jealous?_ And that it was _Numbuh Four's _idea?" Numbuh Five asked Numbuh Three in awe. They were sitting in Numbuh Five's room, chatting about Kuki's morning with Wally. 

"Yeah! Isn't it genius?" replied Numbuh Three gleefully. She was rocking back in forth, arms around her legs. She had been overflowing with joy when Numbuh Four agreed to be her fake bf. She was sure the plan would work.

"Oh, yeah, it's genius alright!" Numbuh Five started to burst out laughing. _That boy sure is smoooooooth! _thought Abby. She knew that Wally didn't come up with the plan to help Kuki make the Toiletnator jealous, but for something else. She just needed to know what that something else was. _He's probably just doin' this to try to tell Kuki how he feels. I'll talk to him later. _After thinking this she slapped herself lightly on the forehead. _AW MAN! Numbuh Five is startin' to become Cupid or somethin'! Is this really any of my business anyway? _Abby looked at Kuki, one of her best friends. _Yeah, it is. You gotta help your friends, Abby._

Numbuh Three gave Numbuh Five a weird look. "Um, Numbuh Five, are you ok? Do you want my 'Dealing with Stress Rainbow Monkey'? It helps me all the time!"

"What makes you think I'm stressed?"

"You just slapped your forehead for no reason silly!"

Numbuh Five sighed. "No, girl. I'm just thinkin' about this whole thing. Are you sure this is a good idea, after all?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't it work?"

"I'm just thinkin'. How do you know Numbuh Four isn't helping you for a different reason?"

Numbuh Three gave her another weird look. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is...What if...What if he's jealous?"

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of...You know...The Toiletnator?"

They were silent for a while until Kuki burst out laughing. "JEALOUS? Ha hee hee hoo hah...Oh, Abby.." said Numbuh Three, wiping a tear from her eye. "That's funny. Why would he be jealous?"

"Uh...Because you like the Toiletnator and not him?" answered Abby, regretting she ever mentioned it. Wally should' ve been the one to say it.

Kuki smiled. "Numbuh Five, Wally doesn't like me. Not in _that _way. We're too good of friends. He's helping me because we're friends silly!"

This was going to be harder than Numbuh Five thought.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter nine! Read and review please! And if there are any stories you would like me to read and review, just let me know! tater06, out. 


	10. The Show Off

Hey, it's me, tater06, back with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the other chapter! And thank you for all the reviews! And thanks for reading it too! Sorry it took so long. I had started this chapter, but then I did it over again because I didn't like the way it was turning out. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door or any t.v. show for that matter. Wouldn't it be cool if I did though?

Chapter 10- The Show-Off

"Okay, Connie," the Toiletnator whispered to Heart Break. They were crouched at a bush next to the Sector V treehouse. "Once Numbuh Three comes out, you and I will 'casually' walk together, holding hands, and pretending we're having a good time. She'll realize I'm taken, leave me alone, and all will be happily ever after!" Toiletnator said happily. Heart Break smiled, but it was fake. _You moron, _she thought with annoyance. _Do you really think it will be that quick and easy?_ If there was one thing Heart Break knew, it was romance. She knew that Numbuh Three would try to find out who she was and if she really was his girlfriend, then sulk, then try to win his heart. She only went along with it because she was trying to ruin his plan, after all.

"Got it." She had lied to him about her name so he wouldn't remember her. He was too stupid to remember her by just looking at her, but she didn't want to take the chance of him remembering if he knew her actual name. "But, how do you know if she'll come out soon?" she asked.

"She has to go to school," he replied confidently.

Soon enough, Sector V soon came out. First Numbuh One, then Two, then Three, with Four and Five coming from behind her.

"Let's go," he whispered. They both stood up and started to walk towards them. He took her hand, and the moment he did her heart leaped. She smiled, then shook her head and thought, _Stop it Claire! Now's not the time to be giddy. You **don't **love him anymore. You **don't. **_

Suddenly the Toiletnator laughed and said, "Oh Connie! You're so _hilarious! _You're the best girlfriend a guy could ever have!"

Numbuh Three soon froze. She recognized that voice. But she didn't like what it just said. She turned around, and soon saw the Toiletnator, holding Heart Break's hand, laughing. Her heart immediately broke. The others turned around too, only their reactions were quite different. Their mouths were hanging open in disbelief.

Heart Break played along. "Yes, well, you know how much I love to hear your laugh, Lou!"

Numbuh 3 then grabbed Numbuh 4, and when they were close enough, she pulled him into a hug and said, "Oh Numbuh 4! You're the best boyfriend ever! I just love you so much!"

Numbuh 4 blushed and gulped. _Crud, I'm gonna be teased about this forever! But, I **am **doing this for Kuki..._

"Uh, yeah, I uh..." _I can't believe I'm gonna say it... _"Love you too."

Numbuhs 1 and 2 looked at each other in disbelief. "When did _this _happen?" Numbuh Two asked Numbuh 1. "I...I don't know," he replied, rubbing his head in confusion. "I wish I knew." Numbuh 5, however, was trying to resist laughing. _I can't believe Numbuh Four is doing this! _

The two fake couples froze and looked at each other. "Wait a minute...Numbuh 4 is your boyfriend?" the Toiletnator asked Kuki. She smiled. "Yep! And I've never been happier! And who is this?" she asked him, pointing to Heart Break, or 'Connie." Her eyes were slit, inspecting her.

"Why, this is my girlfriend, Connie. Connie, this is Kuki. Kuki, Connie."

Heart Break smirked. _Well, I finally get to meet this 'Numbuh Three'. _"Hello, Kuki. How are you?"

Numbuh 3 crossed her arms. Boy, was she _jealous! _"Fine. You?"

"Why, I'm just fine. It's nice to meet you!"

"You too," she said through gritted teeth.

Soon the bus came to their stop. Kuki grabbed Wally's arms again and said, "Come on boyfriend. We have a bus to catch." And she dragged the poor guy with her and into the bus, the others following.

When the bus left, the Toiletnator looked at Heart Break and smirked. "That was great! We totally pulled it off! And she has a boyfriend. I mean, sure, it's my worst enemy she's dating, and I don't know how she could possibly get over me with Numbuh Four as a boyfriend, but still! She'll leave me alone now!"

She sighed. He knew nothing about love. "I'm afraid that's not true," she said.

"What? What do you mean?"

She looked straight into his eyes and took his hands. "Lou, didn't you see? That boy isn't her boyfriend! She's doing exactly what we're doing!"

"She is?"

"Yes! She thinks that if she pretends that she has a boyfriend it'll make you jealous, just like what we're trying to do! She's trying to win your heart with jealousy! The only difference is that you're not jealous of her, but she's jealous of you!"

"She is?" He was surprised. "She's jealous of me?"

"YES!"

The Toiletnator thought for a moment, then brightened. "Well then, my plan worked! She won't bother me anymore!"

Heart Break put her face in her hands. _He is such A MORON! _"Yes, she will. You see, when a girl really really really loves a guy, she'll do anything to get him. She's not gonna give up until she wins your heart, including Kuki. What you need to do is show her that you're taken, and that you have absolutely, positively NO INTEREST in her. And here's how you're gonna do it..."

* * *

Numbuh Three was staring out the window, lost in thought. Her hands were cradling her face, her elbows leaning on the window sill. _He has a girlfriend? The Toiletnator has a girlfriend? When did this happen? How long? How could I be so stupid! I'll never be anything compared to this Connie girl! My fake-boyfriend plan won't even work now...What **am **I gonna do now? _

Numbuh Four was sitting next to her, looking at her with concern. _Man, she's really depressed, _he thought sadly. If there was one thing he hated, it was a sad Kuki. It broke his heart. "Um, Kuki?" he managed to say.

"Yeah?" she answered, her voice low. She sounded like she was going to cry soon.

"Are...you okay?"

"No Numbuh Four, I'm not. I mean, now what am I gonna do? The Toiletnator has a girlfriend! A perfect one! I mean, she's nice, cool, and pretty! I could tell by just looking at her! Who can compete with that! Not to mention they looked totally happy together! I mean, didn't you see them, laughing and oggling over each other?" She sighed, and a tears brimmed in her eyes. "He'll never like me like I like him...I'll never be as cool or nice are pretty as she is..."

This startled Numbuh Four. "What are you talking about?!? You are TOTALLY cool, nice, and pretty! Cooler, nicer, and prettier then Connie, in fact! You could win anybody's heart! Trust me! Don't talk that way! Besides, you've got me, and Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5! We're your best friends! We're here for you! And we're gonna be there for you no matter what! And..." he put his hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna keep helpin' ya until you have the Toiletnator at your feet, beggin' for mercy! Believe it!"

He was gasping for breath. _Man, that was one long speech! I hardly breathed! _He glanced at Numbuh Three and saw a huge smile on her face, her eyes shining. "You...You would do that...for me?" she half whispered.

"Not just me, but Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 too," he assured her, eyes shining back at her.

"Thank you." She wrapped him in a warm hug, and he did the indescribable...

He hugged her back.

"You're welcome..."

* * *

A few rows behind them, Numbuh Five's head was peaking out of her seat, Numbuh Two next to her. "Heh heh, lemme tell you somethin', Numbuh Two, that boy's got it _bad,_" Numbuh Five said to him. "In fact, they're huggin' each other right now." 

"They _are?_ Oh, lemme see! Lemme see!" Numbuh Two shoved Numbuh Five out of the way and glanced at the aussie and the green-sleeved girl hugging. He laughed. "Go Numbuh Four, woohoo!" he said slyly, but not lot enough for them to hear. Numbuh Five laughed with him. "I know, right? He ain't gonna give up even when Numbuh 3 got her eyes on someone else!"

"Yeah, although, I still wanna know why she would fall for the Toiletnator. I mean, c'mon!" His arms were out in front of him for emphasis. "I mean, I know you guys think it's weird that I have a thing for Cree, but this...This is _insane._"

Numbuh Five crossed her arms and let out a huff. "What's so special about my sister anyway?" she asked him, annoyed.

"Well, she's gorgeous!" he answered, smiling, going into Hoagie-land where Cree was his princess and he was her knight in shining armor.

Numbuh Five took her hat off and whacked him. "Fool! Beauty isn't the only thing a girl has you know! What about the inside?" She wacked him again. "Huh? What about that? Huh? HUH?!?!?" She wacked him repeatedly.

"OW!!!! Why do you care anyway, Abby?!?!?" he asked in pain.

She froze. _Did he just call Numbuh Five Abby?_ she thought. She crossed her arms again. "Numbuh Five doesn't care about you likin' Cree. She just don't like it when guys only care about a girl's beauty, that's all."

"Oh...Sorry..."

"S'all right."

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Well, there you have it! I promise the next chapter will include Heart Break and Toiletnator's plan in it! And I'm sorry for all you 1/5 fans, but I'm a 2/5 fan. Hope you'll still read it! To be honest, I have no idea what Heart Break's and Toiletnator's plan will be, but I'll figure it out! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! And Heart Break will also try to ruin Toiletnator's life in the future too. So please, read and review and stay tuned! 

Numbuh 1: Hmph.

Me: What?

Numbuh 1: I wasn't in the chapter very much.

Me: Oh, I'm sorry! I'll put you more in the next chapter, okay?

Numbuh 1: Really?

Me: Of course!

Numbuh 1: Thanks!

Heh heh, I've always wanted to do one of those... -


	11. Ring Revealed

I'm so sorry guys! This took so long, and I feel so bad! Please forgive me! I've been so lazy with my fanfiction lately...I'll try not to do that! -

Numbuh 1: I'll be in the chapter more. tater06 promised!

Me: Yep!

lol. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews! I have so many of them, and that just makes so incredibly happy! If there's any story you want me to review, let me know, and I will, unless the story is rated M. Mark my word for it! And now, I will stop blabbering and get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own knd, I do not own knd, ALL TOGETHER NOW!

Chapter 11- Ring Revealed

"How many times are we going to meet her in one week?" Chester asked Nightbrace, annoyed. Once again all of the villains were gathered up at the convention center, waiting for Heart Break to come to the stage and discuss her plans with the whole Toiletnator thing. Boss was standing next to the stairs that led up to podium. His legs were leaning on the stage, his legs crossed. He was in deep thought. He was curious to find out what Heart Break had in store.

"I don't know, but I don't care if it gives me an excuse to stare at Heart Break all day!" proclaimed Nightbrace, starry-eyed. "It's like she put a spell on me..."

"She put a spell on me too! She's the only reason I came!" Chester said back.

All the female villains were still in a huff because all the men were still _so _enchanted with her. What were they, invisible?

Soon, Heart Break walked on to the stage and to the podium. Boss scrambled up beside her. "Hey, there you are! I'm ready to her your brilliant plan!" he said to her, a little too eagerly. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatev. Just get off the stage like everyone else!"

Boss got a crushed look on his face. "But-but, when Father's not here, I always stand onstage!"

"Well, not anymore."

The poor man slumped his shoulders and sulkily went down the stairs. Heart Break picked up the microphone, turned it on, and tapped it, making a really bad screech-like sound. Everyone put their hands over their ears. It was almost as bad as fingernails scratching a chalkboard. "Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?" she tested, making sure it was working. When she was satisfied, she smiled. "Okay, villains. Today we are discussing our plan on getting rid of Lou, or the "Toiletnator" as he is also known. I'm sure you're all eager to find out my plan, so here we go. As you know, I shot Numbuh Three with a love arrow, causing her to fall in love with Lou. The results have been very satisfactory. She had driven him nuts, and he was miserable."

All the villains started to cheer. They were jumping up and down, high-fiving each other, waving their arms, and some of them even did a really bad dance number. Shouts of "Yes!" and "Whoopee!" were filling the room. Claire frowned. She _hated _to be interrupted.

"SHUT UP!!!" she screamed, fire in her eyes, her teeth going all pointy. She looked like a good-looking freakish werewolf. (A/N No, she's not a were-poodle like in Op. .S.H.O.G.U.N or Op. D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E, for those of you who saw them.) They immediately stopped. She let out a huff. "I wasn't finished yet," she continued. "So, all of you be quiet until I'm done, okay?"

Silence.

"OKAY?!?!?"

More silence.

Now a look of annoyance took over her face. "You can say okay."

They all replied with a quiet "Okay."

"Thank you. Now, as I was _saying_, he _**was**_miserable. Not _**is**_, but _**was.**_ Which means he's not miserable right now. Get it? Got it? Good. The reason he isn't miserable is because he came up with a plan on his own. His plan was to get a fake girlfriend, hoping that it would get Kuki to leave her alone. Now, how do I know this? Well, I'll tell you. I had Mr.Boss, Mr. Wink., Mr. Fibb, and the Cat Lady sneak a mechanical bug with a small video camera in it while visiting his house. The video came through the control room in my house. Well, I thought, "Hmm, you know what? I'll be his fake girlfriend! That way, I can not only ruin his plan, but torture him as well." So I auditioned, and I got hired. Today, we acted as boyfriend and girlfriend in front of Kuki and her friends, and I could tell that Kuki was jealous. But she has a fake boyfriend as well, some short kid with an orange hoodie..."

"AARGH, THAT BE NUMBUH FOUR!" shouted Stickybeard, raising his candycane-hooked arm.

"Oh, okay, gee, thanks Stickybeard," she said in a happy fake tone. "Well, now that you've said that YOU CAN BE QUIET!" she yelled, her werewolf face coming back. The candy-lovin' captain whimpered, and managed to squeak, "Aye, I will...S-sorry..."

Another frustrated sigh. "That's okay. Anyway, after that encounter, he thought that the problem was solved and that it was over. But everyone knows it's not that easy, and not only could I tell Kuki wasn't done with him yet, and I need more time for this plan to fully work out. So we came up with yet _another _plan. So here's what's gonna happen..."

* * *

_Okay, Beatles, it's time to get some information from Toilet-face. Here we go! _thought Numbuh Four, standing outside of Toiletnator's house. He was pumped, and eager for any sort of clue on the whole Numbuh Three crisis. He rang the doorbell. 

A few seconds later the knob started to turn, and the door opened. "Helloooooooooooo? Ah!" Toiletnator answered, startled that Numbuh Four was at his door. What in the world was he doing there? He slanted his eyes in hatred. "Number Four, my worst enemy! What're YOU doing here, in my lair of FLUSHABLE TERROR?!?!?"

_Flushable terror? Man, what is WRONG with you? _Wally thought, trying not to laugh at his pathetic-ness. "Heh heh..."

"What are you laughing at, punk?!" he demanded.

"Nothin'. I was just wondering if I could ask you something. Something...kinda...really...important," the aussie replied, in a gentler voice. A voice Toiletnator had never really heard before. "Uh...Okay...What?"

"Well..." Wally looked at the ground, shuffling his feet. He wasn't really a big fan of talking about Numbuh Three with people he really didn't know. "Um...Well, you know how, um, Ku...I mean, Numbuh Three, likes you and all?"

"What do you mean she likes me? This morning when I was with Connie at your bus stop she said you were her boyfriend!" the Toiletnator exclaimed.

"Yeah, well...We were kinda...lying..."

The Toiletnator froze and thought for a moment. _Wow, Connie was right! Guess we are using the new plan after all!_

Toiletnator leaned all cool-like against the house. "Yeah, well, it doesn't matter anyway...I'm taken, if you haven't noticed." His arms were now crossed.

"Yeah, well...I was just wonderin'...Why do you think she...loves you?" Wally gulped. He _so _wasn't used to having serious conversations. He stared at the ground once again, blushing.

"You love her, don't you?"

Wally's head popped back up. "What? No! No, 'course not! W-why would I love a cruddy girl? And why Kuki? And why do you care?" he protested. This just made Lou laugh. Toiletnator may not be the brightest bulb in the box, but Numbuh Four wasn't good at hiding feelings. Everyone knew that.

"Well, then why are you blushing?" he questioned, smirking at the aussie, who was rubbing the back of his head, eyes darting back and forth, blushing. All the signs of how to tell if someone is lying or not.

"Be-Because...It's HOT out here! Woo-wee! It's gotta be like, 100 buhmillion degrees or somethin'!" He grabbed the collar of his hoodie and started fanning himself for emphasis. "And ANYWAY, you didn't answer my question. Why do you think that Kuki likes you all the sudden?"

"I really don't know."

Wally didn't like that answer. "What do you MEAN you don't know?" he demanded. The Toiletnator shrugged. "It's the truth," he explained. "One minute she's offering me a piece of gum, the next she's staring at me like a lovestruck puppy. It doesn't matter though."

_What do you mean it doesn't matter? OF COURSE IT MATTERS! This is Kuki we're talkin' about! And she always matters..._Numbuh Four thought. "Why doesn't it matter? I mean, I know you don't like her, but c'mon!he asked.

The toilet-based villain looked at his foe. "Because, Numbuh Four Connie and I are engaged."

He showed him his engagement ring.

"So, Numbuh Four was pretending to be Numbuh Three's girlfriend to make Toiletnator jealous?" Numbuh One questioned Numbuh Five once again. He, Numbuh Two, and Numbuh Five were in the main room in front of the T.V. Numbuh One was sitting at a chair, and the other two were sitting together on the couch.

"Yep. That's what was goin' on. But Kuki just told me that that plan is off, and she has to come up with another way to impress Toiletnator," she answered. Numbuh Two groaned. "Aw man! And here I thought that they FINALLY got together! Why didn't you tell me on the bus, Numbuh Five?!?!?" he asked.

The girl groaned. "Because, _Hoagie, _I kind of forgot to tell you after our conversation about Cree." She lifted up her hat and stared at him coldly.

"Well, that doesn't mean you didn't have to tell me!" He stared right back.

"Well, you didn't ask!"

"I thought they were together! I thought I didn't need to ask anything!"

"Well think again!"

Numbuh One groaned, and rubbed his forehead. _Ugh, I think I'm getting a headache. _He got up and went to the control room, leaving Hoagie and Abby fighting. He turned on the monitor and contacted moonbase. Pretty soon, a blonde girl with a helmet ended up on the screen. It was Rachel, or Numbuh 362, Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door. "Hello? Oh, hey Nigel! What's up!" she greeted, smiling. Nigel smiled back. "Not much, Numbuh 362. I just thought I'd give you a report."

"Okay then. Anything...wrong?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Well, I wouldn't say _wrong_, exactly. More like...really weird and wrong..."

She wrinkled her eyebrows. "Wrong? What do you mean, Numbuh One?"

"Well...Numbuh Three...She..."

"Numbuh Three? What's wrong with Numbuh Three?"

"She's...Well, I don't know how quite to say this Rachel, but...She's in love with the Toiletnator..."

Rachel looked like she had just been electrocuted. "Wh-What? Is this some kind of joke? PLEASE tell me this is a joke..." she pleaded. Numbuh One frowned. "No, I'm afraid not..."

"But I thought she liked Wally!"

Nigel sighed. "So did I Rachel, so did I..."

It wasn't long before Numbuh Four slammed the door open, his eyes big, his face panicked. Numbuhs Two and Five were still on the couch giving each other the death glare of doom before they stared at him.

"Numbuh Four, you okay?" Abby asked, looking at the aussie's alarmed face.

"NO."

"Why, what's wrong?" Hoagie asked. Numbuh Four sulkily walked over to them, and Numbuh Five scooted a little to make room for him. He sat on the couch.

"Guys, Kuki's heart is about to be broken..."

* * *

Okay, guys, I'll explain why this chapter isn't so...Well, good. This chapter was kind of like the chapter that tied everything together. Please let me know if it was confusing, because that's my concern right now. My ideas got all jumbled. Please let me know what I can do to improve. Nice flames are accepted, just please don't give me the death glare of doom. I hope the next chapter I write will be better. I don't like this chapter much. Please review! 


	12. Kuki Finds Out

I just want to thank once again all my reviewers! You guys are what keep me motivated, and I really appreciate it! I'm also surprised I got so many reviews on the last chapter! Wow! Anyways, I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys enjoy this though!

Disclaimer: Maybe they'll let me have KND when they plan on cancelling the show so I can make new episodes! That'd be cool!

Chapter 12- Kuki Finds Out

"What do you mean Kuki's heart is about to be broken? What's goin' on here?" Numbuh Five asked Numbuh Four, confused. Wally looked at them. He noticed that Numbuh Two's hand had somehow landed on top of Numbuh Five's, but he didn't bother to point it out. He was too busy with his, and Kuki's, problems.

"It's...Toiletnator...He's...well...engaged."

His comrades' eyes got big, and they tried to refrain from laughing.

Their attempt didn't work. Numbuh Two broke out laughing. "TOILET-FACE IS ENGAGED?!?!? _THAT _LOSER?!?!? OH MY GOSH, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" He fell off the couch and onto the floor on his stomach, laughing his butt off. Numbuh Five couldn't keep it in longer much after that. She burst out laughing as well, pounding the arm of the couch hysterically, laughing "BOY, DO I FEEL BAD FOR WHOEVER AGREED TO MARRY HIM!"

Wally frowned. Normally, he would've joined right with them. But he knew how badly this announcement would hurt Kuki, the girl he loved. And he didn't want that to happen of course. Which meant he didn't want her to _hear _it yet either.

"Guys, shut up! Kuki might hear ya!" he hissed, trying to get them to calm down. Hoagie gasped. "We're sorry, N-Numbuh F-Four, it's just that...Well, I can't believe it!" He could barely talk.

"No H-Hoagie! We sh-should, hah hah, s-stop, so Num-Numbuh Three won't h-hear us!" There were tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

But it was too late. They soon heard soft sniffles. Numbuhs Two and Five immediately became quiet, and the three of them slowly turned their heads to see Kuki behind them. Her sleeve-covered hands were covering her mouth, and tears were endlessly rolling down her face. Numbuh One was beside her, his eyes bugged out and shiny. They had both heard. Wally shot Hoagie and Abby a death glare, which was unusual, because usually Numbuh Five was the one giving him and Hoagie death glares. But they both knew they had deserved it.

"The...The Toiletnator...He's...engaged?" Numbuh Three squeaked. She was hoping she had heard wrong and it was all a big mistake they could laugh about later.

"Kuki, it's..."

"How do you know?" Kuki interrupted Wally. Her voice was trembling.

"I...talked to him," he admitted, wishing he didn't.

"You did what?" Numbuh One asked.

"I talked to him okay?!?!? I wanted to ask him a few things and he showed me his engagement ring!"

"Why did you need to talk to him Numbuh Four?!?!? Was someone dying or something? YOU DO NOT TALK TO THE ENEMY!" Numbuh One yelled. He was furious at the fact that one of his teammates, let alone one of his _best friends, _would do something so foolish.

Numbuh Four lowered his head and stared at his hands resting on top of the couch. He looked like he was studying them. But he just wanted to hide his face. Numbuh Four didn't want to tell the others, especially Numbuh Three, that he wanted to ask the Toiletnator if he knew why Kuki liked him so much.

"Well?" the bald Britain asked impatiently.

_C'mon, Numbuh Four, there's gotta be some sort of lie you can make up that'll make sense! _he thought to himself.

"I had a question for him," he answered matter-of-factly, arms behind his back with his eyes closed.

"What sort of question?" Nigel prodded on.

"An important one."

"Be more specific, Number Four. What was the question?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, as Leader of Sector V of the Kids Next Door I must know about the whereabouts of my fellow team members. I must know what they have been up to and why."

"So what, you don't trust me? Is that it?"

"No, I trust you, I just must know. It's one of my duties as a..."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it already," Wally interrupted him. "I asked him...uh..."

"Yeeeeeessssssssss?" Nigel said.

"Um...uh...well you see..." The australian started rubbing the back of his head. Then he was soon hit by Numbuh Five's hat. "Out with it boy!" she yelled.

"Okay! Okay! No need to hit! I asked him...uh...What his favorite type of icecream was! Yeah, that's it! I asked him what his favorite type of icecream was, and then we got talkin', and he showed me the ring, and then I came back here! Yeah!" He was very proud of his lie.

Silence.

"Uh, I don't believe you," Hoagie said rather flatly. Numbuh Four frowned and said, "Well who cares why I was talkin' to him?!?!? The point is, he's gettin' married to that lady we saw this mornin', Connie!"

"But...But...But...Why?" Kuki said, crying some more. She hadn't paid attention to the conversation after the Toiletnator being engaged part. She was too busy letting her heart break.

"I guess he loves her," Numbuh Four said without thinking. He got another smack from Abby's hat. Numbuh Five walked over to Numbuh Three and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked her. Kuki just nodded her head no. "I think I'll take a walk," she said, grabbing her pink Rainbow Monkey jacket and heading out the door. Her teammates watched her leave, feeling terrible for their friend.

* * *

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"

This was the sound of the reactions made by all of the male villains at the convention. There they were, staring at the large diamond-studded ring on Heart Break's left ring finger. She showed it off in content, even though she was the one who had bought both the rings for her and the Toiletnator. Her salary (wherever she got it from) was way more than Toiletnator's.

"You're faking a wedding?!?!?" Mr. Boss cried out in disbelief. "B-but don't you think this is going to far? I mean, this is just a little girl having a fake crush on an annoying half-of-a-villain! We just did the whole thing to get Lou out of our hair, and it worked! Why _this?_" he asked her, outraged. Heart Break growled in anger, stepped down from the podium, walked to Mr. Boss, and grabbed his collar. With a venomous voice, she said to him, "Are you questioning me, punk?"

The bald (Oh, I'm sorry, I mean _balding_) man gulped. "N-no..."

"Good, because Mr. Boss, If I'm right, and I always am, this was my plan in the first place. Which means I do what I want. And the reason I'm doing all of this is because _my _real reason for doing all this was to get revenge on Lou for breaking my heart five years ago. _Your _reason was to get him to leave you alone. Well, your mission has been accomplished then, hasn't it? HASN'T IT?!?!?"

He gulped again. She looked like she was gonna rip him to pieces and then rip up those pieces until they were just little atoms. "Y-y-yes, it-it h-has..."

She let go of his collar and he dropped to the floor with a bang. The Cat Lady ran over and assisted him in getting up. Then the fat cat-like woman turned to Heart Break.

"Well, since our mission was accomplished, why are you even bothering bringing us together and discussing the whole thing, huh?" No _way _was the Cat Lady gonna let some witch pick on _her _man...friend...person...Whatever.

Heart Break just wanted to tackle the weird elderly woman and kick her butt all the way to next Tuesday. (A/N That rhymes!) Instead she just smirked and looked at all the heart-broken villains in the audience. She replied, "I think all of these boys here came her on purpose. I didn't force them too. I mean, just look at them. Every time they look at me they look like love-struck dogs with their tongues hanging out. As for you girls, I'm not sure why you're coming here. But you don't need to anymore...I'm handling this on my own from now on. I want all of you villains in here out of my sight."

"FINE BY ME!" the Cat Lady yelled. "I'M OUTTA HERE! WHO'S WITH ME?!?!?"

"WE ARE!" all the females replied at once, and they all exited the convention center minutes later. The Cat Lady was the last one out, but before she went, she turned to all of the villains, all boys, of course. "Listen, when you guys get tired of this witch, feel free to join us." She exited out the door.

Heart Break laughed, then turned to all her admirers. "Well, what're you all doing here?" she asked. "I **SAID **I'm doing this on my own now. OUT!!!" She pointed to the exit.

"Wait! Heart Break! Please!" shouted Knightbrace. He ran over to here. "Please, I know this is a fake marriage, but please! Don't do this! I'll do anything for you if you marry me for real! You can have my house, my car, my money, and all the free toothpaste you want! So, what do you say? Will you marry me?" Knightbrace took her hands, his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Uh..." Heart Break was stunned.

"VAIT!" Count Spankulot shouted. He shoved Knightbrace out of the way and took her hands from him. "My love! Please, do not listen to that nincompoop! The only thing he can do is brush dirty dirty teeth! Me, I can be everything you vant me to be, oh my angel of beauty! Ve can spend our nights together, spanking little childrens' hinies, and ve can have little vampire babies! Vat do you say, huh? Will you marry me! Huh, vill you? Huh, huh?" He bounced up and down like a little school girl, until he was pushed by Chester, who looked at a speechless and confused Heart Break and smiled slyly. He said in his high, nasally voice, "Hey babe. You know we were meant to be together. All of these villains in here, they don't have what _I _have. Me, I'm gonna make so much money one day that I'll be able to buy you a ring twice the size of that one. We'll live in a mansion baby, just you and me! And, I'll even let you have my six-leafed clover!" He pulled a six-leafed clover and gave it to her.

"Um..." She still didn't know what to say.

Pretty soon all of the villains were shouting out their dying love for her and what they were willing to give her if they married them.

"I'LL GIVE YOU GOLD!"

"I'LL RUB YOUR FEET!"

"I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO DANCE!"

"WE'LL SING LOVE SONGS TOGETHER!"

"I'LL BUY YOU THE WORLD!"

These were only a few of the many offers being made. Pretty soon, Heart Break couldn't take it anymore, and she was starting to get a throbbing headache.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted, fire in her eyes. They shut up.

"LEAVE...NOW!"

They scrambled out the door faster than you can say "Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

It was a chilly fall evening. The leaves on the trees were falling, varying in colors like orange, red, and yellow. Kuki was rubbing herself, trying to keep herself warm. Her jacket wasn't doing a very good job of producing heat. She saw numerous piles of leaves, knowing that by tomorrow all of them would be ruined from children jumping into them. Usually, she would've jumped into them then and there, laughing with glee and a feeling of joy. But not today. Not today.

_He's getting married? But why? Why can't it be me? I mean, I know I'm too young, but he could wait for me right? He can learn to love me, right? _She thought sadly. Her heart ached. Everything seemed to ache.

_How come everything I've tried hasn't worked? I was so sure the fake boyfriend thing with Numbuh Four would work...But he has a girlfriend of his own! No, wait, she's not his girlfriend anymore. Now she's his fiance... _Warm tears went down her face once more.

She wasn't thinking of where she was going...Straight for the Toiletnator's house.

* * *

"So, what do you think, Connie? What church we'll let us have a fake wedding?" the Toiletnator asked Heart Break. They were discussing fake wedding plans.

"Hm...I dunno," she answered rather cheerfully. "Maybe the one on Elcott Street?"

"Hm...Maybe..."

Heart Break had left for the Toilentator's house after the convention disaster. To tell you the truth, she was kind of relieved she had those villains out of the way. Now she could do this plan her own way. She hadn't really started torturing Toiletnator by herself yet, but the truth was...She always got so mesmerized by his baby blue eyes when she was with him she kinda forgot about it. Until she saw a fimiliar black-haired girl walking down the street.

She gasped. "Lou! Look!" She grabbed his shoulders and pointed to Kuki.

"AH! Numbuh Three! No no no no no! I don't want her around! C'mon, inside the house Connie!" He grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"NO you idiot! We have to act like a happy engaged couple remember?"

"Oh, right!'

As Numbuh Three got closer, Heart Break looked at Lou. "Listen, Lou, you've got to kiss me!"

"WHAT?!?"

"You've. Got. To. Kiss. Me. Get it? It'll make our engagement more believable! Now come here!"

"But..."

She pulled him to her and their lips touched, and Kuki saw them. Numbuh Three gasped and stared. The Toiletnator was frozen at first, but then he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss back. Heart Break was in heaven, but then soon remembered the real reason she was kissing him. _C'mon, Heart Break, you __**DO NOT **__love him! RIght? RIGHT?!?_

Kuki ran away in tears.

When she was gone, they slowly seperated.

"Um...uh...Well, that's done," Toiletnator said blushing.

Heart Break wanted to say something like "I love you", or "Kiss me again", but she then remembered that she was on a mission. Torture him.

"You don't kiss very well."

"What?"

"You don't kiss very well, that's what. Oh well, guess you'll have to practice for the wedding. Now, what priest should we hire?"

She pretended the kiss meant nothing to her, which was far from the truth.

* * *

Wally was pacing across the main room, worried to death. "Do you think Numbuh Three will come back? Huh? Oh I hope she does! Maybe I should go after her!" he said, ready to go out the door, but Hoagie grabbed him.

"No Numbuh Four. She needs some time to herself," he told him. Abby joined him. "Yeah, and she'll come back. And remember, no matter how weird and wrong this is, we need to comfort her and be there for her."

"I agree Numbuh Four. Just let her be on her own for a while," Nigel added.

Numbuh Four huffed and sat on the overstuffed chair.

Soon the door slammed open. It was Numbuh Three. Abby saw her crying, and ran to her best friend. "Numbuh Three! You okay?"

Kuki put her head on Abby's shoulder and started crying. Abby patted her back, and the sobbing slowed down.

"Guys?" she squeaked.

"Yes?" they asked at the same time.

"I need to stop that wedding and tell him how the Toiletnator how I feel. Will you help me?"

* * *

Well, there's the end of chapter twelve. Wow, twelve chapters! I can't believe it! TWELVE! Anyways, I promise you guys that I will finish this story. I told myself I will never let one of my stories go unfinished. I imagine about two more chapters left to go! I'll update soon! Also, I would like to thank Energy witch for her brilliant idea! Thank you so much Energy witch! You rock! Also, if anyone has any ideas for the story, feel free to tell me! And you will be mentioned in the chapter for it! Thanks again! 


	13. For You I Will

Hello everyone! Once again, I'm back with another chapter. Once again, I'm sorry it took so long. My computer crashed two weeks ago, so I'm just been using it for about a week. Well, hope everyone enjoys this new chapter! It's the one before the last!

Disclaimer: If Codename: Kids Next Door were mine, I couldn't be on this website. Nor do I own the song "For You I Will," by Teddy Greiger.

Chapter 13- For You I Will 

Kuki's friends stared at her in disbelief. Was this really happening? Did Kuki really have it _this _bad for the Toiletnator? How could they possibly stop a _wedding?_

_  
_"Numbuh Three, you can't be serious!" Nigel exclaimed. "You hardly know the Toiletnator!" Kuki looked at Numbuh One seriously and said in an unusual tone, "I know him enough that I love him to death, don't I?"

Wally felt like he was going to faint. The last thing he wanted to do was help the Toiletnator steal _his _Kuki. Not that he thought Kuki was an item that could be owned by someone, but you know what he means. It felt as if a shard was put through his heart.

Abby just couldn't make sense of everything. She had been playing and replaying the events that had happened the last few days. _What has happened to Numbuh Three?_ She thought, not for the first time. _It just doesn't make any sense. Kuki has never shown **any **interest for the Toiletnator, or anyone, except Wally until now. And why the Toiletnator? She used to make fun of him just like we did, like that time at the Grand Canyon. And when this whole thing started, Kuki said something hit her back. Could that have anything to do with it? Ugh...Numbuh Five's gonna get a headache with all this drama..._

Hoagie looked at Numbuh Three. It was making him sad to see her this way. He always thought of her kind of like his sister. They had always hung out doing cool detective stuff, and she was the only one that really put up with his lame jokes. He almost had the same relationship with Kuki that he had with Tommy, only Tommy actually _was _his sibling. He also felt bad for Wally. The poor guy was obsessed with Kuki. He glanced at Numbuh Four. He could see that the aussie was having trouble showing his sadness. Hoagie was torn apart; he wanted to help Kuki but he wanted to help Wally too. Wally was one of his best friends, after all, besides the others.

Wally looked at the girl he loved. Her eyes looked hopeful. She counted on her friends to help her. He was her friend, although he wanted to be much, **much** more than that. And he hated seeing her this way. This was going to be one hard sacrifice for him to make. "Kuki," he adressed her, walking towards her. "Would it make you happy if we helped you stop the wedding?" He was half hoping Kuki would should something like _"No, Wally! It was all a joke! I don't love him! I love **you!**_

He didn't get the answer he wanted.

She looked at while, eyes shimmering. "Yes," she answered him. "Very happy."

He sighed, defeated and heart-broken, almost ready to burst into tears, but said, "Then I'm in."

The others looked at him in complete shock. They had expected him to flat-out refuse. Abby frowned. _Kuki, don't you realize Numbuh Four will do anything for you? _she thought. Then she spoke, "I guess I'm in too, baby." As much as she didn't want to, Kuki was her best friend.

"Same here," Hoagie added, but looking at Numbuh Four. _You got guts, Numbuh Four, _he thought. _I mean, if Abby...I mean Cree, was madly in love with someone else, I would explode. _

"And me as well," Nigel said, but put his hand on Numbuh Three's shoulder. "But are you sure you really want to do this, Numbuh Three? Really, really sure?"

"Yes! THANK YOU!" she shouted greatfully, pulling all of them into a hug. Usually, Wally would've enjoyed it, but this time...It just made him feel even worse.

* * *

_The next day:_

"Wow, the church looks AWESOME, Connie!" exclaimed the Toiletnator, standing in the isle of the sanctuary, gaping at it's beauty. The glass-stained windows were full of beautiful colors, the sun's light shining through it. The floor was covered in a dark red velvety carpet, the pews made of a dark wood. They had indeed chosen the church on Elcott Street. It was small and nice, willing to marry the couple even though they did not attend church there. Heart Break was standing next to him, admiring the sanctuary herself. "Yeah," she said, kind of sighing. "Too bad we're wasting it on a fake marriage, huh?" _This is exactly the kind of place I would want to actually get married, _she said, getting a quick glance of the Toiletnator and all his 2-ply glory. She shook her head, trying to tell herself she was over him.

"Yeah, but how'd you get the pastor to agree to do this anyway?" he asked her, his heart leaping a little when he looked at her. Their kiss they had yesterday had been on his mind ever since the second the kiss was done.

Heart Break smirked. "I have my ways," she answered.

_Flashback_

_"I'll do it!" shouted Pastor Jones, grabbing the $500 dollars out of Heart Break's hand._

_End of Flashback_

"And you're sure Kuki will come to the wedding?" he questioned. "Why would she do that?"

"Oh yeah, she'll come. She'll come when the Pastor goes, "Whoever thinks these two shall not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace.' That's when she'll come."

"What'll we do when that happens?"

"Well, she's just a kid, so she really can't do anything. Don't worry about it."

* * *

Kuki and the others were all at the main room, sitting on the circular couch that surrounded a small table. Numbuh Two laid a blue-print of the church on Elcott Street onto it. They were all staring at it. 

"Are you sure this is the church they're having it at, Numbuh Five?" Numbuh One asked Numbuh Five.

"Positive. Numbuh Five saw Toiletnator and that pink-haired woman there this morning," she replied coolly.

"Okay, so how should we do this?" Numbuh Three asked them, a serious look on her face. She was ready for business.

"Well," Numbuh Two started, pointing at various entrance ways into the church, "There are two main entrance ways, the back being closest to the sanctuary, which is here..."

Numbuh Four was at the far left of the couch, slumped. He stayed silent, thinking. He had a lot on his mind.

_What should I do? _He thought. _I don't want this to happen..._

_**Wandering the streets in a world underneath it all **_

_**Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have**_

_Should I say something? Should I just shut up and pretend everything is okay? If I don't tell her how I feel will I regret it? _He made a mental list of everything he loved about her. Her personality, her smile, her big heart...Just about everything...

_**Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair' round your finger **_

_**Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel about you**_

He decided he would regret not telling her. He was gonna tell her how he felt about her. The others had just finished discussing plans. It wasn't very hard; they were gonna do just as Heart Break had predicted. Kuki would should "I object!" and the others would just be there for support. Wally went up to her. "Uh, Kuki, can I talk to you? In private?

"Sure, Wally!"

**_I'm gonna muster every once of confidence I have _**

**_and cannonball into the water _**

**_I'm gonna muster every once of confidence I have For you I will For you I will_**

"So, what do you wanna tell me?" she asked rather cheerfully. She felt better knowing her friends were gonna help her with stopping the wedding. They were standing in a corner of the treehouse, alone.

"Well, I..." He automatically started to rub the back of his head, avoiding eye contact. It had become a habit for him when he tried to tell Kuki this type of thing.

_**Forgive me if I st**_**-_stutter _**

**_From all of the clutter in my head_** ****

**_Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes like a water bed_**

"You see, Kuki, there's...s_-_something I wanna tell you that I've kinda been puttin' off. I just was always...afraid of saying it..."

**_Do I seem familiar _**

**_I've crossed you in the hallways a thousand times, no more camouflage_**

**_ I wanna be exposed, and not be afraid to fall_**

"But, now...I'm gonna tell you because...You deserve to know..."

_**I'm gonna muster every once of confidence I have**_

_** and cannonball into the water **_

_**I'm gonna muster every once of confidence I have **_

_**For you I will**_

_Who I'm a kidding? I can't be with her! She doesn't love me! Maybe I can back out with an excuse! _He thought quickly, wishing he hadn't done it. He glanced at Kuki, who was waiting patiently, smiling.

_**You always want what you can't have **_

_**But I've got to try **_

_**I'm gonna muster every once of confidence I have **_

_**For you I will**_

_** For you I will**_

_** For you I will**_

_** For you **_

_No! Don't back out now! I'll regret it! _"Kuki, I...I'd do anything for you, you know that..."

**_If I could dim the lights and create a mood I would _**

**_Shout out your name so it echos in every room_**

**_ I would_**

"That's why I told you I'll help you stop the wedding, because it would make you happy."

_**That's what I'd do, that's what I'd do**_

_** To get through to you**_

"But I can't go on until I tell you how I feel." He took her hands and looked straight into her eyes. She looked confused.

_**I'm gonna muster every once of confidence I have**_

_**And cannonball into the water**_

_**I'm gonna muster every once of confidence I have **_

_**For you I will**_

"I know you love the Toiletnator, so I hope what I have to say won't destroy our friendship. But Kuki, I..."

**_You always want what you can't have_**

**_But I've got to try_**

**_I'm gonna muster every once of confidence I have _**

**_For you I will_**

**_For you I will_**

**_For you I will _**

**_For you I will_**

"I love you."****

* * *


	14. Special Smile

Well, guys, this is it. The final chapter. The moment I've been waiting for ever since I've started this chapter. Some of you may have been eager for this too. I'm very thankful for all of the reviews I have received throughout this whole story. I have over 70! I had no idea that's how many reviews I have gotten! I'm glad I am able to finish this before KND ends, because if I didn't the story will always go unfinished. Anyways, thanks to you all for all of your support. This story has been a ton of fun to write, and it's been AWESOME to receive all of your reviews.

And now I present to you the final chapter of A Strange Love Connection.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND, sadly. But if Mr. Warburton ever offers to give it to me, I'll accept.

Chapter 13- Special Smile

Silence.

There was no sound between Wally and Kuki. Wally was looking innocently at the girl he loved, anxiously awaiting for an answer. The longer the silence stayed, the bigger the knot in his stomach got. Kuki showed no emotion on her face, until the silence had carried on for five minutes, even though it had seemed like hours.

"Wally..."

Numbuh Four's heart jumped. This very moment would be the one that would either make him, or break him.

"Why are you telling this to me now, of all days?!?!?" Tears formed at her eyes and quickly started rolling down her cheeks. Wally started panicking.

"Kuki! No! Please, please don't cry! I don't want you to cry!" He took her shoulders gently, hoping to comfort her. She shrugged them off and looked away

"I'll cry if I want to, Beetles! How could you do this to me? Why are you telling me this now? Why?" She asked, in a rather agitated tone.

"I...I thought...maybe..." He started. Kuki interrupted him.

"Thought what? That I'd forget all about the Toiletnator and instantly fall in love with you? It doesn't work that way, Numbuh Four!" She was yelling now.

Numbuhs One, Two, and Five had heard the ruckus, and ran to the open door of the room they were in. They weren't exactly sure what had happened, but they saw teary Numbuh Three and the upset Numbuh Four and watched from a distance, staying quiet. They were all in their pajamas, for they were getting ready for bed, but this was too important to miss.

"That's not what I was trying to do Kuki..." He said quietly, his own tears welling up in his eyes. This was the worst night of his life.

"Then why did you tell me you loved me Numbuh Four? Is it some kind of cruel joke? Because it's not funny!"

Wally closed his eyes, letting his tears flow, and put his head down. "No," he answered deeply. "It's no joke Kuki. I would never joke about something as serious as this. I love you, Kuki Sanban. I have for a really long time, and I just couldn't let you tell the Toiletnator how you felt unless I told you how I felt, because my heart has been tearing itself apart ever since I found out about this new love of yours. And I knew if I didn't tell you, I'd regret it for the rest of my life..." He was sniffling now, and his voice was cracking. "And there had always been a part of me that hoped that maybe, just maybe...you would learn to love me back too...But I guess that's not gonna happen, is it?'' He was handling it better than he thought he would.

Kuki was shocked. She had never seen Wally cry like this before. This wasn't just the crying she had seen him do before, where she knew he would be ok later. This was...different. And for once, she wished she had never loved the Toiletnator because of this.

"Wal-I mean, Numbuh Four, I'm sorry...I don't love you back..." She hated rejecting him like this, but she didn't know what else to do. She was feeling sadness, anger, confusion, regret, and shock all at the same time.

Wally couldn't stop himself from crying. He didn't care that he thought crying was a sign of weakness, even though it isn't. He didn't care if he looked wimpy in front of her. He felt like broken toy that could never be repaired again.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Kuki begged, hating this whole experience. She wanted him to say anything, something to show that he would be alright. "Please, I can't stand hurting you like this Numbuh Four! I don't love you, but you're one of my best friends! Please, tell me you'll be okay! Please! I'm so sorry, Numbuh Four! Please forgive me! Please!" She sunk to the floor.

Wally looked at her. He was still crying, but he managed to still say something, even though his voice kept cracking. "I'm sorry Kuki. I'm not okay. But don't be sorry." He put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. He forced a small smile, although it was the hardest thing to do at the moment. "I hope..." he started, "I hope you heart doesn't get broken, like mine is now." He headed for the door outside.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, not wanting him to leave.

"Out," he answered. "The last thing I need is to stay here." He took his orange jacket and put it on and opened the door. It was dark, rain pouring down. He stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"No! Wally! Please!" She started to cry again. But it was too late. He was gone.

As for Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby, they were too speechless to say a thing, less likely move.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally couldn't stop running. He didn't think about where he was going, or when he was going to stop. All he could think about was his broken heart, and how he wished he had never met Kuki Sanban, the only girl he ever loved and the first to crush him until he was made into dust. The tears fell onto the pavement, dripping endlessly, but you couldn't tell because of the big fat drops of rain falling from the gray dreary sky.

"What's wrong, Wallabee? Trying out for the track team or something? Because if so, you need a lot more practice."

The voice that had said that had stopped Numbuh Four dead in his tracks. He turned to the direction of the voice, and found that he was correct on who the voice belonged to.

The Kid.

"What's wrong, shortie? Cat got your tongue?"

Wally gritted his teeth and put his hands into fists. "Shut up, Kid," he replied quietly. "The last thing I need is for you to be around insulting me."

The Kid laughed and stepped towards him, until the were only a few feet apart. The kid had on a brown raincoat, holding up a navy blue unbrella. He smirked. "Aww, poor poor Wally. So mad that he doesn't even have the strength to put up with anyone."

"I'm not mad Kid. I'm heartbroken. Leave me alone."

"Heartbroken? What, did Kuki just reject you or something?" He had always known just like the others had about his humongous crush on Kuki.

"Yes. Now make like a cruddy fly and buzz off."

The Kid went silent, not believing his words. "Kuki doesn't like you? Are you kidding? You told her you love her?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yes."

"Hah! I knew you didn't stand a chance with her! She's too smart to fall for a stupid moron like you! She'd rather be with someone smarter, cooler, more sophisticated, like me!" he boasted, pointing at himself. Wally just closed his eyes and sighed, crying some more.

"I suppose you're right Kid. Good luck."

He turned his back to a surprised Kid and walked off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wish Numbuh Four was here..." Kuki sighed as she, Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, and Numbuh Five stood outside the church doors, listening to the priest wedding the Toiletnator and Heartbreak. The wedding had started not too long ago, and the time was coming or Numbuh Three's entrance. It was the day after the night of Numbuh Four's confession.

Abby put a comforting hand on Numbuh Three's shoulder. "Don't worry," she assured her. "Numbuh Four's a tough guy. He can take anything! He'll be alright!" She smiled at her, even though she knew it would be a really really long time before Numbuh Four's heart would heal.

"But we haven't seen him since he left last night! What if he's hurt? Oh, forget this! Let's go find Wally!" She was just about to run off when Numbuh One grabbed her.

"No," he said. "You need to do this Numbuh Three. You must! You love the Toiletnator, don't you?" He couldn't believe he was persuading her to do this. After all, he hadn't really liked the idea of Kuki's new romance in the first place. It was disgusting and wrong.

"Y-yes..." she answered.

"Then go for it! Or you'll regret it!" Numbuh Two said.

"But what if I get heartbroken like Wally?"

"Wally took that chance with you. And you can take that chance with the Toiletnator," Numbuh One answered. Kuki nodded, understanding.

"Guys! Shh!" Numbuh Five scolded them. She listened through the door.

"If anyone feels that these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

"That's your que, Kuki! GO!" Numbuh Five said to her, and pushed her through the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Wally was right at the side of the church, listening to what his friends were saying. Nobody knew he was there, for the shadows from the wall covered him. He didn't want to be there. Heck, it was the last place on earth he wanted to be at! But he promised Kuki he'd be there, and he would never even think of breaking a promise he made to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I OBJECT!"

Kuki ran up the alter as fast as she could, her long green sleeves flapping in the wind. She looked around. There was the Toiletnator and Heartbreak up in the front, the pastor with them, holding a bible open. Heartbreak looked beautiful. Her hair was curled for the occasion, in a classic white wedding gown that glistened in the sunlight and a vail fit for a princess. Her natural makeup complimented her heart-shaped face, red lipstick making her lips look full and pouty. The real pearl earrings and necklace only added even more elegance to her outfit.

The Toiletnator was in a traditional black tuxedo and dark red tie. However, his toilet-based mask still remained on his head. Kuki didn't care though. She thought she looked handsome.

The only people in the pews were a man and a women with similiar toilet-masks, obviously Toiletnator's family.

"Why, little girl, why are you here at my wedding?" Heartbreak asked, sounding completely fake. She knew _exactly _why she was here.

"I came to talk to Lou!" Kuki said, walking up to them. She went to the Toiletnator and took his hands and looked into his big blue eyes.

"Lou, please don't marry her!" she pleaded.

"Huh? What? Why not?"

"Because...Because...Ugh...I...Ugh...Oh...Ow..." Kuki clutched her stomach and started to sink to the floor.

"Hey, Numbuh Three, are you ok?" the Toiletnator asked her, concerned. "You don't look to good..."

"I...don't...feel...too good..." she managed to say. Her friends ran towards her from the open doorway, coming to her aid.

"Kuki, what's wrong?" Abby asked, leaning down to her.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Hoagie asked her.

"Yes...And my head...My heart...Ugh..."

"Numbuh Three, do you need medical assistance?" Nigel asked, panicking.

"I...don't...know..."

"KUKI!"

Everyone turned their heads. There at the doorway was Numbuh Four. He ran to Kuki and took her in his arms.

"Kuki, what happened to you?" he asked frantically.

"When did _you _come?" Numbuh Two asked.

"I've been here all along, at the side of the church!"

"Why...did...you...come...?" Kuki asked, looking up to him.

He looked into her eyes. "I said I'd be here for you, so here I am."

She smiled, but it didn't last long. She let out a yelp of pain.

"AAAHH! IT HURTS!" she practically screamed. "I...ugh..." She fainted in Wally's arms.

Sector V gasped.

"NO! Not now! Why did it have to happen now????" Heartbreak yelled. Everyone turned to her. The Toiletnator's parents looked so confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Numbuh One.

"The love potion! It's faded away! No, no, no, no, NO!" She stamped her feet angrily.

"Wait...Love potion?" Abby questioned.

"The love potion, darn it! It wore off! It was supposed to last for two more days! I knew I should've added more sugar..."

"Wait, slow down. What are you _talking _about?" Hoagie was trying to make sense in all of this. Heartbreak sighed angrily. "Ugh, listen. You're little friend here, the one that fainted, yeah, she was shot by a love arrow...By me!"

"WHAT???" They all shouted at once.

"Yeah, that's right. You know, kinda like Cupid's arrow? You shoot someone with it, the first person they see is the one they fall in love with, and badda-bing-badda-boom, you got an annoying ten-year old girl with extra-long green sleeves following a toilet-based villain around. Get it?"

The Toiletnator took her arms and looked at her. "You mean...You did this? Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Wally shouted angrily. Nobody shot an arrow at Kuki without him doing something about it!

"I did it for _revenge!_" she shouted.

"Revenge? On who?" the Toiletnator asked her.

"ON YOU!" She pointed at him. "Don't you remember me Lou? Huh, do you? Of course you don't! I'm CLAIRE! CLAIRE HALLMARK! YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND? THE ONE YOU **DUMPED **A FEW YEARS AGO?!?!?"

The Toiletnator gasped. "Claire? CLAIRE! It's been such a long time! How've you been?"

"HEARTBROKEN, THAT'S WHAT!!!"

"Ugh...Ow...What happened?" Kuki groaned. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. Her four friends turned to her.

"KUKI!" They all shouted in hapiness and relief. They all hugged her.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily, looking at everyone.

"Don't you remember Numbuh Three? It's the Toiletnator's wedding!" Hoagie reminded her.

Kuki suddenly remembered all the things that had happened the last few days. The candy store, her love for the Toiletnator, her jealousy of his girlfriend, and...Wally...

"Are you ok?" Nigel asked her. Kuki smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but...I don't understand...Why did I love the Toiletnator? I don't love him now!" she remarked.

"Apparently you were shot by a love arrow," Hoagie informed her.

"What?"

Abby thought for a second then gasped. "Wait! It all makes sense now! Numbuh Three, remember when you told me you felt as if something sharp had hit you when you were outside the candy store?"

"Yeah..."

"That was the love arrow you shot at her, wasn't it?" Abby asked Heartbreak.

"You got it," she answered.

Kuki felt like she was going to get a headache again. "Wait, a love arrow? What do you mean?"

Heartbreak sighed again. How many times did she have to explain this? "Listen kid, the reason you fell for the Toiletnator is because I shot you with a love arrow that caused you to fall in love with you. The arrow's point was filled with a love potion, which went into your body when the tip of the arrow went into your skin. I intended on you falling in love with the Toiletnator so I could get revenge on him for dumping me a few years ago."

"You dumped _her?_ Why in the name of all things good and evil would you do _that?_" Hoagie asked the villain. "She's _gorgeous!_"

Abby slapped the pilot with her hat.

"OW!"

"Yeah, why did you dump me? Was I not good enough for you! Because I could've changed for that!" Claire asked him.

The Toiletnator looked at her then took her hands. "Claire..." he started softly. "I didn't know you felt this way..."

She started crying. "Of cours I do! I loved you, you idiot! I still do! Why'd you leave me? Did you think I was ugly? Dumb? Not good enough?"

He laughed. "Of course not! The reason I dumped you was because _I _thought I wasn't good enough for _you!_"

"Re-really? You said you wanted to dump me because you wanted to find your destiny."

"I was lying! Look at me Claire! I'm a pathetic villain that's based on _toilets!_ I'm the worst villain in the entire world! Worse then Potty Mouth! Just ask them!" he claimed, pointing at Sector V.

"Yeah, he's pretty lame," Hoagie said.

"Thank you!" the Toiletnator said, then turned to her. "See Claire? I didn't leave because of you! I left because of _me! _You deserve better than me, Claire. You always have. I never stopped loving you. And now, with you standing here...I'm falling in love with you all over again..."

"You...You are..?"

"Yes...Would...Would you like to go and get some coffee? Or something?" He looked hopeful. Heartbreak smiled, and forgot about all the years she spent loathing him for breaking up with her. _"Oh Lou, I'd love to!" _She grabbed him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pull her closer.

Everyone except Numbuhs Three and Four moaned.

"Eew, gross..." Nigel commented.

"Yeah, Numbuh Five says we get outta here."

"Me too!" Hoagie added.

Wally got up and offered a hand to Kuki. "Ready to go Kuki?" he asked her softly.

"Yes." She took his hand and they all headed out the door, leaving a very happy but weird couple, a bored pastor, and a pair of confused parents at the church.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, team, it's been quite a day. I don't know about you, but I say we rest up. Who's with me?"

"I am, 'cause Numbuh Five's ready for some sleep baby!" Numbuh Five said to Numbuh One, and Numbuh Two agreed with a "Yeah! I'm wiped!" They all headed to their rooms, but glanced at Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four. What would happen now?

Wally was just about to head to his room when Numbuh Three grabbed him.

"Um, Wally, can I talk to you for a minute outside?"

The Aussie glanced at Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby. They gave him a nod.

"Uh, okay, I guess..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you, uh, wanna say?" Wally asked nervously. He really didn't want to be with her, alone, at the moment. Kuki stared at her hands, twiddling her thumbs. They were sitting at a nearby sidewalk bench side by side.

"Well, Wally, I wanted to talk to you...About the other night..."

Wally rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Yeah, about that! I'm sorry Kuki. I was being stupid, I shouldn't have told you that when you were having a hard time, what with the pressure and all, and..." Kuki put a finger to his lips to stop him from talking.

"Wally, I'm glad you told me..." She blushed and removed her finger from his lips.

"You are...?"

"Yes...I'm sorry about what I did. That love arrow really put an effect on me. But Wally...I didn't love the Toiletnator...Blech, I would never _really _like someone like him! I mean eew! He's so gross and...Well, I couldn't have really loved someone else because I'm already in love..."

Wally tried to hide the pain. "Oh yeah? With who?" He didn't want to hear the answer.

"You."

Or maybe he did.

"But...you said..."

Kuki interrupted him again. "What I said last night wasn't true, Wally! That was the love potion! Honest! I love you! I've...I've always had. When I first met you, it was just a little crush, but then..."

"It grew into something more?" he finished for her.

"Yes..."

They took each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes.

"Kuki..."

"Wally..."

Their faces started moving slowly towards each other, getting closer and closer with each passing second. Wally was praying nothing would happen to interrupt this.

He got his wish.

Soon their lips touched. Kuki then put her arms around Wally's neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to them. It was the perfect moment. The sun was just beginning to go down, turning the sky into a mix of yellows, oranges, reds, and even purples and blues. They kissed for a long time, and then slowly seperated. They smiled at each other, holding each other's hands.

"Hey Kuki?"

"Yes, Wally?" Kuki had a big dreamy look on her face.

"Wanna go out for ice cream? Like, on a date?"

Kuki gasped in delight. "YES! I WOULD LOVE TO!" She grabbed him and gave him her famous hug of death.

"Kuki...Choking...me..."

She let go and let out a giggle. "Oops, sorry!"

"That's alright Kooks."

"Kooks?"

"Yeah, Kooks. It's my new nickname for you. Is that okay?" he asked her.

"Of course Wally!"

He offered his arm and stood up. "Shall we go then, Kuki?"

She took his arm and giggled. "Yes, let's!"

Wally was about the happiest boy alive at that moment. Kuki was back to her old quirky, happy self, and she was _his _new girlfriend. He found it hard to believe.

"Hey Wally! You know what we should do? We should get those big ice cream bowls that are made for two people! I've always wanted to have one, but I wanted to save one until I could share it with someone special!"

Wally was so glad he was that someone special.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was so much fun Wally! Thanks for everything!" Kuki said to him. They were standing outside her house, saying goodbye. They had just came back from the ice cream parlor after sharing a huge sundae for two together.

"You're welcome Kuki. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course! And Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

And then she gave him something that Wally hadn't gotten in a long time. Something he had been wanting ever since the Toiletnator incident.

Her special smile. The smile that she only gave to that one special boy that showed just how much she adored him.

Wally took a piece of hair that was in front of her face and put it behind her ears.

"I love you too Kuki. With all my heart."

They kissed again, this one shorter, but just as romantic as the first one. Then Kuki suggested something.

"You know what we should do on our next date?"

"What?"

"We should bring Numbuh Five and Numbuh Two along together. And Numbuh One and Numbuh 362. It could be a triple date!"

Wally laughed. "Since when did you become a matchmaker?" he asked her with affection.

"Well," she started to answer, "Since we're the perfect match, it only seems fair that we help the others find theirs, too."

Wally agreed with her, and then said goodnight to her. When he got home, his parents, and even little Joey, noticed something was different about him. He seemed perkier, happier, more joyful.

Especially when he went up to his room, closed the door, and shouted, "WAHOO! SHE LOVES ME!!!"

**The End**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, I'm finally finished. WOW. Who knew this day would come? Please, I ask you, no flames for this last chapter. I worked really hard on this, and I'd like some good reviews for the last chapter. If you didn't like it, then please, don't write a review. But constructive critisiscism is fine.

Thank you to all of those who offered suggestions for the story, and once again, to all of my readers and reviewers. I'm not sure how many other stories I may write, because, sadly, Codename: Kids Next Door is coming to an end. But I'll never stop reviewing stories. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter of _A Strange Love Connection._

tater06 out.


End file.
